The Mirror
by ToshizoHijikata301
Summary: An original thought set in the Golden Sun world. A seemingly ordinary human boy enters a parallel world through a mirror, and gradually comes to accept his own destiny. I do not own Golden Sun or Breath of Fire obviously .
1. Chapter 1

The Mirror Series

Compiled by Michael Mackay

A compilation of the works of Michael Mackay

It all started many, many years ago, in the year 2002BC. This is a story of what happened in the present-day (2005AD) when I saw an old, cracked mirror lying by the roadside. As my dad was a glassworker, I thought he might be able to fix it. Oh, sorry, I did not even introduce myself; I am Kokoro, and I come from Scotland, but that latter part of information is not very relevant. Anyway, my dad inserted a completely new frame of glass into the mirror, but an unearthly green glow seemed to emanate from the looking glass. Intrigued, I bent forward over the cold surface, and a shimmering portal appeared in the dead centre of the glass. I reached forth a trembling finger, and touched the swirling vortex. Immediately, I felt my feet leave the ground as I was literally pitched forward into a world of dazzling colour. A while later, I felt my feet connect with solid ground again. I was back in my bedroom...or was I?

An immense tornado started wreaking havoc upon my room. Before long, I saw my things being whipped away by the ferocious whirlwind. A harsh, grating voice came out of the tornado's eye. "So _thou _art the one," it hissed. The sound of that voice struck fear's deathly touch upon my soul. However, I gathered my remaining courage, and spoke in a trembling voice.

"W-who are you?"

"I am the god of the infernal nether-regions. Ratul's my name. Thou hast been put on this earth to pit thy puny strength against mine! Remember my name, as though it is the crack of doom, the name of Ratul!" The evil divinity then vanished, leaving a dagger behind with its point broken off. Ratul's voice erupted from the hilt. "Don't make me laugh! Thou dost truly think _that _can help thee beat the God of Hell? I look forward to our meeting with even greater certainty of victory now! But, it is more enjoyable to kill a foe that knows his whole strength. Thou wert chosen by Destiny, now thou dost indeed come to certain death. Thou art honoured beyond all others to fall by _my _hand!" Then, the voice died away, leaving an oppressive cold upon the room.

This time, however, that dread voice did not fill me with terror, but with a sense of power beyond anything I had yet experienced. For I suddenly knew _who _I was. I strode out onto the street...and found that I had been hurled back to antiquity.  
"If I'm expected to fight Ratul himself, I'll need a decent sword." I thought, and, amazingly, I found a massive bronze broadsword slung diagonally across my back, and a bronze dagger at my waist. Then, a glowing nebulous figure appeared in front of me.

"I am thy spirit, Lord Kokoro. No, thy _future _spirit, a thing of power. Thou canst not hope to defeat the Lord of Hell alone. There are others chosen by destiny, and they too can use the same Psynergetic power that thou dost possess," explained the shimmering figure.

"Psynergetic power?" I asked, totally bewildered.

"Yes. That mental energy that thou used to obtain thy weapons was called Psynergy by the peoples of old. That adjective did indeed form from that word."

"Okay. What are the _limits _of this power?" I asked.

"In ancient Japan, that power was named Ki, which means "power of the mind". There is also a similar power named Chi, which means "power of the body". Physical energy has limits, but _mental _energy is indeed limitless. Be warned though, thine enemies dost possess Psynergy also." With that, the glowing apparition vanished.

I walked on for several more leagues, until I saw someone make a tree fall without being anywhere near it. That sight tingled a long awaited instinct, and I suddenly _knew_ that I had just witnessed overt Psynergy. He was a 15-year-old named Ivan, who armed himself with two twin scimitars and a slim katana with Kikuichimonji engraved above the hilt. It didn't take much persuasion for him to join me, as his family had been killed by the evil God. We hadn't gone far when we were waylaid by ruffians, looking to steal our gold and weapons. Ivan took one quick look at the men, and then swept out his twin scimitars. I stretched out my hand, and willed a blob of incandescent flame into my hand. I threw it into the air, and it exploded. Ivan spotted that we were in danger, and willed nuclear shields on our arms. Meanwhile, my fireball had formed several meteorites. However, our shields did their job, and the meteors were deflected. I discarded my shield, and whipped out my broadsword. My meteors had done their job; the rascals noticed almost immediately that they were out of their league and ran.

"Nice fight," commented Ivan, grinning wolfishly.

We continued on for a week, and then we spotted a massive fireball terrorizing a nearby village. This was no ordinary fire, though, as it seemed enveloped in a shadow blacker than night. We both recognized the shadow immediately.

"Ratul!" I yelled. Ivan's eyes went as hard as agates and his face turned as bleak and inexorable as the sea. His hand moved involuntarily towards his Kikuichimonji Sword. I willed the legendary sword Excalibur into my hand, and stood, braced, for a sudden attack.  
"Hail, Kokoro," said Ratul monotonously. "Well done. Where didst thou find this Psynergetic youth?" Ivan's hand tightened around the hilt of his sword. "Apologies, but we have to delay our battle again. Neither of us have the full fellowship. We will meet again, and for the last time!" He streaked up to the clouds, and was gone.

Suddenly, something a rainstorm that was undoubtedly Psynergetic began to douse the pyre. It originated from a woman named Kira that joined our company without question. Since she had little skill in attack Psynergy, Ivan gave her the Crystal Rod, which he willed out of nothingness. He explained that it was a weapon producing Psynergy, as was his Kikuichimonji, and that it once belonged to the Queen of Angara, Layana.

We rode on for another month, then we saw a demolitionist with his back to us, blowing houses apart with an all-too-familiar shadow. He turned and we saw his gleaming red eyes. Ivan raised Kikuichimonji and a spirit of pure fire leapt from the blade, but Ratul turned it aside, then vanished.

"He got away again," commented Ivan sadly, re-sheathing Kikuichimonji.

"I suppose," I replied, sheathing Excalibur.

"Hail and well met," I spun to find my future spirit again. "Thou hast skillfully recruited most of thy allies. However, Ratul is gaining power in Hell itself. There is a portal in Mount Olympus to that dread place. Thy 4th companion is waiting there. Go! May the power of the eighth God protect you!" At this moment, he began to glow with a light equal to the oppressive shadow of the God of Shadow. I looked at my spirit with awe, no, not my spirit, the God of Light. On the way to Mt. Olympus, we were waylaid by Ratul's monsters. There were massive orcs, immense dragons and other creatures that I won't mention, in case this document falls into the hands of children. I swept Excalibur from its sheath, and drove it into the chest of a nearby orc and jerked it free. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Ivan moving his sword at twice the speed of light. We were outnumbered badly, but our Psynergy gave us the edge, especially my Ragnarok, which drove a blade forged with fire into the enemy ranks. After the enemy generals had been dispersed, the rest broke and ran. 

At Mt. Olympus, we met Gerald, a Psynergy-user. He joined us with his dark katana, Masamune, as we went through the portal...

We resurfaced in Ratul's palace...and he was waiting.

"Well, we have finally met. Well done, thou hast skilfully recruited the men that will aid thee in our looming battle. Hail and farewell, fools!" he scoffed, even as his arm lashed back and he swung a massive blow at my head. Excalibur came whistling out of its sheath, and caught Ratul's in mid-air. A shower of sparks cascaded down onto the floor. Ratul raised his hand and snapped his fingers twice. A whole army of Acromantulas (massive spiders) came scuttling out of a nearby door. I yelled a quick warning to my allies, and turned back to my adversary divinity. The physical battle was good enough, but the psychological battle was even more titanic. Gerald's Masamune was causing _vast _discord among the enemy. I now saw that I had the upper hand, and pushed Ratul back, swinging Excalibur with all my strength. Ratul stepped back and lowered his sword; the traditional proposition that we stop for long enough to catch our breath. Ratul took the opportunity to will a sword of shadow in his hand and a shield of fire on his arm.

"Art thou ready?" I asked through gritted teeth. Already I felt strength, like a warm soup was creeping through into my heart.

"Any time thou art," Ratul replied, clanging his visor shut. The fight continued for a few hours, while the Acromantula army was slowly decimated. When the last Acromantula died, my allies ground their weapons and stood, watching grimly. "I have no wish to kill thee, boy," said Ratul, almost pleading, "Yield, and I wilt spare thy life." And then I understood. Ratul was not trying to kill me, but was striving instead to force me to submit. The driving need of the Shadow God was for dominion. _This _was where the real struggle between us lay!

I raised my sword in a defiant salute, and continued. Eventually, my sword pierced Ratul through and through. Ratul gasped, and reached inside his tunic for a vial that glowed with the light of the sun. He poured it upon the dreadful wound Excalibur had opened. I gasped as I saw the gash close, sealing its blood inside. Ratul looked at me, his eyes burning with a terrible hatred. I swept my sword up in salute, and stepped back, waiting for my enemy to rise. He staggered to his feet, and performed the immensely complex Divider Psynergy. He split his spirit into four forms: a dragon, a musketeer, an orc and, of course, himself. Gerald carried out a duel with the musketeer, Kira the dragon and Ivan the orc. I gathered up my remaining strength, and aimed a swing at the Shadow God's head. Ratul easily blocked it, and then emitted a bloodcurdling scream; his musketeer form had been slain. Spurred on to new heights, I went all-out, sporting numerous stinging wounds and only defending in direst need, and swinging Excalibur at twice the speed of light.

Finally, forced into one last defence, Ratul dropped his sword and clasped his shield of fire in both hands. I thrust Excalibur through under his shield and into his immortal body. The Shadow God stiffened, and fell to his knees. One glance told me the wound was mortal and could not be healed, as it had pierced his very heart.

"You fought well." I said quietly to the stricken God. "I have respect for you. Hail and farewell."

Ratul's voice was only a whisper as he replied,

"Hail and farewell, Kokoro." From the departing spirit of the dead God, came a loud, unbearably despairing wail.


	2. Chapter 2

After my titanic battle with Ratul, the whole world shifted, though not one stone was dislodged from Mt. Olympus' roof. However, the force of Ratul's defeat flung me backwards, shattering Excalibur easily, and a massive pillar of fire shot out of the roof, parted the clouds and lit up the sky.

"Colourful." Gerald observed. He was notorious for understatements.

"Thou hast slain this present incarnation, fool." Ratul's voice hissed out from the corpse. "Mark my words in this. I will return, stronger than ever. That will be thy downfall!" Grimly, Ivan drew Kikuichimonji and strode to my side.

"He does not fight alone, accursed one." he grated in a terrible voice. A scornful laugh reverberated around the room.

"If thou desirest to slay me for good, come to the realm of Gondowan. I have built a minor fortress there. Do not expect it to be unguarded." With that, the corpse faded from sight. Roaring in frustration, I drew Excalibur and destroyed an inoffensive wall with it.

A tall, armoured figure strode out of the wreckage. I noticed in passing that he had a golden amulet with a strange device around his neck. Puzzled, we drew our swords and readied our bodies for combat. However, it raised its visor, the traditional sign of peace.

"Hail, my Lord Kokoro." the figure intoned formally. "I am Ryu, the Dragon-adept. You will undoubtedly need my powers before the end. I only possess Dragon-transformation Psynergy, but it devastates foes when it connects."

"Are you at all acquainted with Ratul of Hell?" Gerald inquired, lowering Masamune slightly.

"Indeed. Ratul's new castle is built on the ruins of my ancestral home. I followed him here, hoping to end his infection on the world, but he escaped."

"So be it. This business would be more enjoyable if you became our fifth companion." Kira observed quietly.

"Let it be so then." Ryu replied, completing the interview. He clanged his visor shut again. "Make haste to Gondowan!" he roared.

As we stepped out of Mt. Olympus, I saw a small dagger with its point broken off, Ratul's trademark. Ivan stepped forward, drew Kikuichimonji with a steely rasp, and drove its point through the dagger's hilt. A bloodcurdling scream issued from the distant continent of Gondowan, echoing to the furthest star. Ryu clutched his amulet with his right hand, and his form blurred and changed. Gerald and I reacted immediately, jumping backwards and clawing at our sword hilts. Before long, Ryu had completely vanished, to be replaced by the legendary golden dragon Agni.

"What's wrong? Does this form disquiet thee in some way?" Agni asked.

"What do you think?" Gerald replied sardonically. "Of course it bothers us! Well, more the shock than anything."

"Very well," Agni sighed, spewing out smoke towards the heavens. The magnificent dragon blurred, and then Ryu stood back in its place.

"Never do that again...at least without warning us beforehand." I gasped.

"Very well. Catch a ship at Kalay's harbour. Its monarchs, Layana and Hammet, will understand and let thee pass unobstructed." he replied knowingly.

"Kalay!" Ivan gasped. "Among all my hopes and fears I never dreamt that I would be forced to return to my homeland!"

"Why dost thou not wish to return to thy homeland?" Ryu asked curiously.

"I...don't want to talk about it." Ivan stammered nervously.

"Very well. I wilt not compel thee to talk about things which make thee nervous." Ryu sighed, clearly disappointed by the lack of information.

After several days' travel, we reached Kalay, only to be enclosed by a ring of soldiers levelling spears at their chests. One of them pushed his way through and stood in front of Ivan. Instantly, I drew Excalibur, but the soldier behind me hit my head with the butt of his spear. Barely conscious, I fell to the ground, breathing very fast. I heard a steely rasp as the soldier before Ivan drew his sword.

"Now do you see why I didn't want to return?" Ivan asked Ryu with a wry smile.

However, the soldier in front of Ivan lowered his sword slightly and an expression of disbelief crossed his face.

"Ivan..? Is it really Ivan?" he asked in wonder.

"Yes. I know Layana banished me to the town of Xian, but these fine warriors have to pass through here, and I have joined them against a common foe."

"Art thou referring to Lord Ratul?" the soldier asked, raising his sword again. A terrible certainty passed over Ivan's face.

"Indeed we are." Ivan whispered, half-drawing Kikuichimonji.

Taking their cues, Ryu moved his hand almost to the dragon-amulet, and Gerald drew Masamune, its blade flickering with red flame. Kira became enveloped in Psynergetic light, and it passed to me. For a split second we were connected by the beam of light, and then it broke. I stumbled to my feet, Excalibur in hand.

The soldier laughed; a high, cold, mirthless laugh.

"Dost thou think thy feeble abilities can defend thee against the servant of the greatest lord in the world?" he scorned contemptuously.

Ryu drew his long sword with a steely ring.

"May we have the pleasure of thy name, knave, before I run thee through?" he asked in the most insulting tone possible.

"I am called Jade, first-hand to Ratul, God of Hell itself!" the soldier replied pompously. At the sound of that name, Ryu's face went bleak, and his hand tightened around his sword hilt.

"His reputation doth precede him like a barking dog." Ryu whispered to me. "I have heard rumours to the effect that he can transform into the legendary dark dragon prince Rudra. If it comes down to a fight here, I am the only one who is a match for him in that dread form. Warn my companions not to startle themselves should I transform into Agni. If I do, Jade will also be obliged to transform. Be careful."

I nodded tensely and stood, Excalibur in hand, waiting for Jade to attack. Briefly, I noticed that Ryu's hand was moving inconspicuously towards his amulet, and that my companions were grasping their weapons tightly and cold sweat broke out on my face. Jade smiled, his sword pointing straight between Ryu's eyes. Slowly, Jade removed his right gauntlet and threw it. As all the world knew, it was customary to hurl a gauntlet to the ground as a challenge. Jade's gauntlet however, somehow missed the ground. Ryu stumbled back, spitting blood and teeth and fell. Carefully, Gerald edged round behind Jade, obviously hoping to inflict a surprise blow. Then, a thunderous roar shattered the still air like a thunderclap. Ryu had transformed, and the magnificent form of Agni stood, lightning sizzling around his head. Jade smiled a cold, mirthless smile, and clutched his own amulet. Agni used his vast wings to propel himself into the air, closely followed by another dragon, evil power sizzling around it like waves. Agni snarled, but in the midst of that terrifying sound, words were distinguishable.

"Well, Rudra? Has the time finally come? Wilt thou pit thine will against mine?" Agni asked in a voice so dreadful it could make rocks shrink.

"If need be." Rudra hissed at his immense adversary.

"Then, make an end." Agni roared.

The duel between the titans was too immense and terrifying for the human eye to comprehend. Lightning and flames seethed between the dragons in wave upon wave of pure energy. Ignoring the titanic battle above, our group drew our swords and rushed upon Jade's soldiers. As soon as I started fighting, I realized we were up against vastly superior swordsmen. After a quick round of thrusts and slashes, I retreated and performed my Odyssey Psynergy, which pierced my opponent with a colossal cosmic sword. Gerald stumbled back, sporting a massive gash in his left leg, and performed Pyroclasm, which sent an inexorable wall of flame directly into the heart of the enemy force. Ivan jumped forward, slashing with Kikuichimonji and performing Typhoon simultaneously. In the sky above the battle raging, Agni and Rudra, consumed with their hatred of each other were unleashing forces that could kill us all; both friend and foe. Then, it all changed. Agni unleashed a massive attack involving thunderclaps and earth tremors, and Rudra fell to the ground, transforming into Jade as he landed. The evil sorcerer stood up and performed Ply Well on himself to heal his multiple injuries, then moved his hand to his amulet again...then froze. It was cloven; split right down the middle. Furiously, Jade jumped up and rushed at me, his sword weaving threateningly. A split second before he became wholly engaged, I gathered up my remaining strength and performed Ragnarok. Reeling from that surprise blow, he staggered and immediately countered with Divider. He split his body into four parts. Along with my allies, I used my most powerful multi-target Psynergy; Mother Gaia, which drove all the forces of earth against my enemy. Jade reeled back and fell. Snarling, he got to his feet and summoned all of his different entities into himself again. He stretched forth his hand, closed his eyes, and a massive rider wreathed in flame came charging at me upon a blazing kelpie. He had summoned the mythological god Kirin, and there was no way I could fight that monstrous deity by myself, so I crisply ordered Kira to let loose Boreas, the god of the polar winds. Both Kirin and Boreas stopped halfway as for the first time, they spotted each other. With a terrible roar, both divinities vanished to continue their battle elsewhere. Jade stopped, his eyes widening with a newfound respect. He swept his sword up in front of his face in a quick salute, and continued his onslaught. We battered on each other for a while, and then Jade stepped back.

"Thou hast won my respect, fool!" he hissed in a voice full of suppressed malice. "Not only hast thou grown so strong in such a limited time, but thou hast cloven my amulet of transmutation! Be warned though. I held back this time, but know that I am a far superior swordsman than the one that thou didst fight upon the plains of Angara today! Next time we meet, we shall truly see which one of us deserves world domination!" With that, Jade blurred into nothingness, leaving me standing over a cloven helm with drawn sword. Agni landed beside me and blurred back into Ryu.

"Do not let thyself be dismayed, my ally and companion." Ryu said quietly. "The knave may have escaped from thee this time, but the time will come when thou and Jade will meet again, and in that meeting shalt one of thou obliterate the other."

Heartened, I wrapped my hand around Excalibur high above Jade's cloven amulet.

"Run, Jade, Lord of Shadow! The entire world of Weyard is not big enough for you to find one single hole to hide from me!" My mind shrieked that message to the sky, and Excalibur exulted; blazing with an incandescent white light. From far away, I heard a long, infuriated roar.

"Come then, Kokoro Lord of Light! I await thee at Ratul's fort. Bring all thy strength and all thy pitiful Psynergy with thee, for I am ready for our meeting!" Jade roared in my mind. I raised my glowing sword above Jade's amulet and brought it sharply down in an overhead swing. The second the glowing blade connected with the evil amulet, there was a massive explosion and thousands of tiny fragments flew in all directions like missiles, then, methodically almost, they all withered in a sudden consuming flame. When the cataclysm was over, I saw that Jade's amulet had been destroyed by Excalibur's power. Ryu clapped a hand on my shoulder, and strode off. I rallied my companions and walked after the Dragon-lord.

"Where now?" I asked Ryu nervously. In truth I was slightly in awe of this lord after his titanic battle with Rudra in the sky.

"To Alhafra, through Yampi Desert." he said shortly. "It is a long way." he added. I sheathed Excalibur and followed the dragon-adept at a run. We had not gone far before we were waylaid by Jade's soldiers. I ripped Excalibur from its scabbard and leapt into the middle of the evil horde. I was dimly aware of Gerald's Pyroclasm being used, but all my attention was fixed upon the knight holding the red banner of Ratul. I closed my eyes and summoned Judgment. A massive samurai warrior appeared, wielding a sword of flame, which hurled itself at the captain of Ratul's force. However, the captain drew his sword and deflected the whirring blade in midair. The captain looked at me, his eyes blazing with fury and hatred, and charged; sword aloft. Just before the deadly blade reached me, the knight of Ratul blurred and vanished; reappearing just behind Kira, his sword already descending upon her unprotected back.

"_No_!" I yelled, and caught the evil warrior's sword just in time. As the sword-edges clanged, the captain of Ratul jumped back, his sword weaving threateningly. "Give me your name, knight of Ratul." I hissed from between clenched teeth.

"I am called Zog, and there is no need to tell me your name, Kokoro." he replied, noting with satisfaction my shock that he knew my name. I refused to let that cloud my guard though, and swung again. Negligently, Zog flicked his sword to parry my blow, and swung again without pause. The song of the blades quickened, and I was grudgingly forced to give ground. Spotting an opening, Zog thrust, and his sword passed smoothly through my right arm. With a yell, I dropped my sword and focused my remaining Psynergy on my wound and performed Cure Well. The wound closed, sealing its blood inside, leaving an ugly purple scar. Tearing my eyes away from this chilling image, I retrieved my sword and looked around. Zog and Kira were fighting hard, but I could see she was beginning to tire. A split second later she was lying on the ground, her strength exhausted. Zog stood over her and raised his sword high above his head.

"Leave her!" I shouted at the evil knight. "Kill me if you wish, but spare her!" In surprise, Zog turned.

"That's twice you've saved her neck in this battle, boy." he said quizzically. "Why?"

I bit my lip. No matter how I twisted to evade the basic truth, it always stared me right in the face no matter where I turned.

"Because...I love her, Zog of Ratul." I confessed harshly. "Let's finish this." I raised Excalibur once more, and brought it down. Zog's sword flew up to parry my strike, but I swung again without pause. Eventually, my sword pierced Zog's shoulder, but not deeply enough to kill. However, it did render his right arm useless. He swept his sword up in a quick salute, and then his sword changed hands. Zog was evidently ambidextrous, but he was not used to wielding a sword with his left hand. Again our blades quickened, but Zog was finding it harder to keep up. He let his guard down for a fatal second, and I saw my chance and thrust. Zog gave a long gurgling sigh and flopped limply to the ground. I wiped my sword on the grass and turned to find Kira's luminous eyes on me. I blushed a deep crimson and hung my head. She smiled a knowing smile and I blushed even more.

For the remainder of the journey to Yampi Desert, I did my best to avoid Kira, striding on ahead with Ryu, discussing our previous battles and other matters. However, she cornered me finally when I was sitting by a campfire and everyone else except her and me were asleep.

"Did you mean what you said back there?" she asked softly.

"Which particular thing are you referring to?" I asked innocently. I was deliberately evading her. I knew exactly what she was referring to. Her eyes flashed instantly.

"You know perfectly well what I mean!" she hissed. Her eyes softened slightly. "You said that you loved me. Did you mean it?" I tried to look away, but her eyes held mine. I blushed. "Well?" she breathed, moving closer. I gulped and beads of sweat broke out on my forehead.

"Umm, yes..." I admitted. She laughed a silvery laugh, and took my shaking hand in a warm grip. After what seemed like hours she looked at me with shining eyes.

"Kokoro..?" she murmured.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to kiss me?"

My heart started to pound so hard I thought it would jump out of my chest as I watched her drawing closer...and closer...and even closer...

When I finally left the campfire, I saw dawn's first light staining the horizon a deep pink. I woke my companions, and strode ahead with Ryu again. It seemed that he had seen Kira and me at the campfire the night before. Wisely, he didn't decide to pursue the matter of what had happened. Instead, he strode back to interrogate Kira about it. He returned ten minutes later.

At the borders of Yampi Desert, Kira caught up with me and unclipped her belt and drew the knife from it. This she offered to me hilt first.

"This was my father's." she murmured. "He bore it himself in the Great War against Ratul's predecessor, Kuwadora. Bear it well, if you will."

"Gladly do I stretch forth my hand and take the dagger of your father." I intoned formally, taking and re-sheathing the gleaming weapon.

"Take this too." she breathed quietly, and leaned up and kissed me; a serious kind of kiss that made the breath catch in my throat and my heart pound.

The minute we stepped into Yampi Desert, we were struck by the immense heat. Sweat was flowing in narrow rivulets from the bodies of each of my companions. Ivan reached inside his belt pouch and took out a white powder. He poured perhaps a teaspoonful of it onto each of our hands.

"Eat it." he advised. I tentatively licked at the powder in my palm and immediately spat.

"Blood and ashes!" I swore. "Salt!" Around me, I saw my allies making similar signs of disgust.

"The sun is baking the salt out of your body." Ivan explained patiently. "Without salt in your blood, you'll die." We all reluctantly ate the salt. After we had gone a few more miles (and several handfuls of salt) we reached the end of the treacherous desert. As soon as we stepped out, Kira collapsed. She had suffered worse than any of us because of the extreme heat. I walked quickly up to her and used Douse. A miniature raincloud appeared over her and began releasing cool, refreshing rain. She jumped to her feet almost instantly, completely healed. She thanked me profusely as we continued to Alhafra.

When we reached the prosperous town of Alhafra, we noticed at once something was wrong. For one thing, a shadow deeper than any we had yet seen was over each person's face. For another, every house was smoking dangerously. Kira's face grew bleak and she performed Drench at exactly the same instant as I performed Douse. The effect of the two Psynergies combined could only be described as spectacular. Both powers shot into the air, joined, and then exploded, pouring vast amounts of water on the burning town. Millions upon millions of tiny sparks flew from each house, coming to rest perhaps two hundred miles away. We had been successful however, because everywhere had stopped smoking. Kira looked at me, nodded in acknowledgement and thanks, and then wrapped her hand about the Crystal Rod. I was about to ask her why she had readied her weapon, but no later than the thought entered my head than the reason became obvious. The villagers were transforming! Their noses elongated into sharp beaks, and they were growing tall beyond belief. I drew Excalibur with a steely rasp and nodded to my companions. My allies all drew their swords, except Ryu, whose hand was hovering just below his Agni amulet. The villagers were now unrecognisable. Their faces had stretched and become reptilian, but their body had become avian. The tallest villager let out a shriek, and leaped to the attack. Ivan willed a platinum shield upon his arm and deflected the monster's first slash. He held his shield above his head, ignoring the blows scoring his shield, and looked for an opening. Eventually, one was displayed, and Ivan thrust with all his strength. However, Kikuichimonji never touched the villager's body. It let out a monstrous howl and a spirit of pure fire leapt from the point and embedded itself in the monster's chest. The monster let out a final shriek and plummeted to the ground. It grew almost pathetically easy after that. My companions and I rushed upon the remaining 'villagers' and slaughtered them.

After the battle was over, we healed ourselves and, at Ryu's suggestion, visited the shipyards. There, we found a massive Gondowan ship with the name 'Lemuria' engraved just below the prow. We boarded the ship and set sail for Gondowan. When we reached the massive continent, we found trouble in the shape of Jade's soldiers watching the dock. As we docked, I performed Quake Sphere from the deck. The effect was devastating. Fully half of Jade's warriors fell into the centre of the earth after the massive earthquake. Ryu nodded to me in acknowledgement, and clutched his Agni-amulet. A tremendous roar shattered the heavens even as we rushed upon the evil warriors. Amidst the clanging of blades being swung and parried, there were Agni-originating thunderclaps shattering the spirits and strategies of the enemy. Before long, the whole enemy party perished or fled. I performed another Quake Sphere to drop the mess underground before helping Kira down from the Gondowan ship. None of us needed to ask which direction to go in, as there was a massive tower seeming to slice its way up through the dense forest of abnormally large trees surrounding it. The tower was obviously Ratul's because a shadow, somehow deeper and darker than the oppressive shadow of night, surrounded and permeated the tower's stone walls.

"So thou hast arrived, Kokoro, Lord of Light!" A scornful voice reverberated around the chambers of my brain. "Perhaps it is time for our destined battle now. Ready thy pathetic sword and Psynergy, and watch thy back!" Immediately, the air in front of me seemed almost to blur, as though caught in a heat haze. Remembering Jade's words, I leapt back from the haze, motioned a quick warning to my allies and drawing Excalibur from its scabbard with a steely ring. Meanwhile, the haze had coalesced into the shape of the tall Rudra-transforming lord of Ratul. As his shape solidified, it became obvious that Jade had vastly improved his equipment. Instead of his basic mail shirt that he had worn last time, he was clad in full armour wrought of gold with his alter-ego, Rudra emblazoned upon the breastplate in silver and ruby. His sword was also improved; instead of a plain working sword he had wielded in the last battle, he now wore a longer, ceremonial golden sword that seemed to emanate a strong shadow even through the leather, jewel-encrusted sheath that enclosed it. Grimly, Jade drew his sword and strode forward. I stepped back, raising Excalibur for battle. The evil lord advanced until we were about five feet apart, and then bowed stiffly and curtly. I also bowed, being careful to keep Excalibur up in defence and defiance. Jade smiled, a cold, mirthless smile, then his arm lashed back and he swung a massive blow at my head. Excalibur came whistling up to meet the sword of shadows just before it struck. Without pause, Jade swung again. Again the swords clanged harmlessly. We continued fighting for several more hours, Jade getting more frenzied in his attack whereas I was becoming calmer with every sword blow we parried and countered. Finally, Jade, so maddened that he seemed to abandon all defence, raised his sword above his head and charged. I made no effort to defend against this blow, but I gripped Excalibur in two hands and lunged. Excalibur, the Sword of Legends, penetrated Jade's chest as easily as a stick passes through water. Jade gasped, trying vainly to keep his sword raised, but his fingers were trembling too violently and he fell to his knees beside his fallen blade.

"Kokoro..." whispered the dying lord."I was wrong to underestimate thee. Thou art a true paladin who hast defeated and slain two lords of Ratul. Why camest thou against me though? I know that thou killed Zog out of love for Kira, but why didst thou come against me? Didst thou want lordship and dominion over the whole of Weyard now I am dead?"

I sank to my knees beside my fallen adversary.

"I didn't want Weyard, Jade." I sighed wearily. "Just a little corner of it. And I came against you because I didn't particularly want you to have it either, because if you did then my little part and the parts of my friends would not have been safe. You fought well, Jade of Ratul. I have respect for you. Hail and farewell." Jade's voice was only a sighing whisper as he replied,

"Hail and farewell, Kokoro." I stood up, surveyed Jade's body and wiped Excalibur on the grass. As soon as it touched the ground a bright blue flame ran up the blade, scorching the undergrowth and polishing the sword to mirror brightness. Sighing, I sheathed the shining blade and turned just in time to be caught in Kira's embrace. Faintly embarrassed by this overt display of affection in front of the others, I awkwardly patted the top of her head, but she would have none of it. Her arms slid up and around my neck. Her grip was surprisingly strong and her fingers locked in my hair.

"You cannot escape what is happening now, hero," she whispered in my ear even as she moved in. I tried to make the inevitable kiss as quick and perfunctory as possible, but Kira had other ideas. The kiss was lingering, in the midst of which my knees began to buckle. "There." she breathed triumphantly when she finally released me.

Face glowing like the setting sun, I rested my hand on Excalibur and glared round at my companions, daring them to laugh or even to comment at all. They didn't, however.

"She would have reached you while you were still fighting Jade." Ivan informed me, smiling. "It was all I could do to keep her from distracting you in the 'normal way' at some vital point in your duel."

"Thanks." I cocked my head to one side then swore. I had heard the trampling of thousands of inhuman feet through the undergrowth. I barked a sharp warning to my allies, and then ripped Excalibur from its sheath. I could discern that Ratul's army was approaching from the west, but I did not particularly want to fight that slavering horde, so we set off again, moving quickly towards Ratul's stronghold in the east. By the time we reached the evil tower of shadow, it was midnight, and we all sensed that Ratul's power was greater than our last battle. A strange nervousness and apprehension seemed to dawn over my companions. Hands trembling slightly, we all drew our weapons, and because of the vast Psynergetic power flowing through them, we straightened up, and looked as if the fear and nervousness had been eroded by the steely sounds our weapons made when they slid out.

"Welcome, Kokoro, Lord of Light!" said a hateful voice in my brain. "Thou hast skilfully slain two of my higher-class subjects. But they were fools, and mere fools alone. Thou shalt not find me quite so easy."

"I have defeated you once before, Lord of Hell." I replied, deliberately pushing all traces of archaic pomposity from my voice. "I can do it again, should I be given the opportunity to meet you in combat again."

"The opportunity that thou hast supposedly been looking for is staring you in the face right now, Light Fool. Make haste to my Tower of Darkness. I wouldst also advise thee to mend or replace the young girl's weapon, it seems to have broken; contended with too great a mind, perhaps." With that a tremendous crack rent the air like a gunshot. I spun to find that the Crystal Rod had snapped halfway up the handle. I handed her Excalibur to replace the Rod, then willed the equally-legendary Sol Blade into my hand. She smiled at me in thanks, then we entered the tower, backs straight and swords out. Ratul was sitting in his massive black throne when we entered. The second he saw me however, he jumped to his feet, wrenched his black sword of shadows out of the empty air and ran at me, slashing his sword of darkness at the empty air as he charged. My companions all ground their weapons and stood, watching the fight grimly. It was not a duel, for there are proprieties in a duel. Ratul and I hacked at each other with an almost elemental brutality, each of us sporting numerous painful, stinging wounds. Ratul moved his sword in an elaborate series of strokes, and I smiled inwardly as I noticed the perfect symmetry of it. The God of Darkness, inadvertently, had shown exactly the same opening that Jade had provided in our fight in the forest outside the Tower of Shadow. Seizing my opportunity, I thrust, and the Sol Blade passed through Ratul's chest as easily as a searing hot knife passes through butter. Ratul gasped and clutched at the sword blade even as it slid out of his body. I stepped back, expecting Ratul to revive himself some way, and come at me again, lusting for blood. However, nothing could have prepared me for what came next. Ratul started chanting words in a strange tongue. I could not comprehend him, but I could feel the utter power that language possessed. It was not long before the effect of these words became obvious. Two shadowy figures seemed to boil up out of the floor, and drew their swords soundlessly. Their faces were hideous, because they had no real eyes, only pale skin drawn tightly over empty sockets. However, where the eyes should have been, that part of skin was melted, and a searing red fire blazed out of their evil faces. I recognized both of them, and I felt fear's icy, paralysing touch on my soul. I knew them, and I also knew that I had killed both of them in battle.

"What wouldst thou have us do, Master?" whispered the ghost of Jade in a terrible voice that echoed throughout the chamber.

"Fuse." whispered Ratul in a dying voice. "Hurry. There is not much time before I join you in the Realm of the Dead."

"So be it, Master." replied Zog in the same evil voice as Jade used. With that, Ratul, Jade and Zog all began to glow with a pale Psynergetic light that ricocheted off their bodies at angles. I looked around to see that my companions were all held by the same cold, numb terror that gripped me. Ivan however, looked slightly more knowing about what was actually happening.

"Wh-what's happening?" asked Gerald in a trembling voice.

"Their Psynergy is overflowing!" Ivan replied tensely, his hand gripping Kikuichimonji so tightly his knuckles had turned white. Their Psynergy had stopped bouncing off them now, but they were glowing with an intense, blinding light. Ratul started hovering, and the spirits of Zog and Jade walked over to their God and the Psynergy of Zog, Jade and Ratul were fusing into one. Instinctively, I jumped back, shoving Kira behind me, shielding her body with mine and holding the Sol Blade aloft. A second later, cracks had appeared in Ratul's body, but each crack was not filled with blood and flesh, but blazing energy. After a few more seconds had passed, the fused entity exploded, and the Psynergy blasted forth in wave upon wave of golden light. The explosion felt like it had cracked the universe, and when the dust settled a massive three-headed dragon was standing in its place. The Sol Blade flashed into dazzling golden flame, and a monstrous being leapt out. It was Megiddo, the power of the cosmos and the Fire Clan of the north. It flew into the air, shattered the roof into pieces, and came down again holding a colossal flaming meteor. This it smashed into the middle head of the Fusion Dragon then vanished in a puff of flame. Taking advantage of the monster's distraction, Ivan ran in and struck a powerful blow at the pit of the Fusion Dragon's stomach. The Dragon roared in pain and fury, then caught Ivan with a tremendous upward slashing blow of its massive claws. Fortunately, the young Wind Adept rolled just as the claws struck, and minimized the damage. Then Gerald dashed in, holding Masamune menacingly low. He dived under the Fusion Dragon's first blow, then buried Masamune to the hilt into the Dragon's stomach. A ear-splitting deafening roar shattered the air like a thunderclap as the dragon keeled over, grasping at its wound, and Jade's head rolled off, bursting into flame as it hit the ground. Filled with fury and agony, the Fusion Dragon performed the complex Cruel Ruin Psynergy. A massive concentrated beam shot over us and flew out of the roof of Ratul's Tower of Shadow. From the sounds and flickering quality of the light coming in through the windows, it had sucked the strength from the forest outside, setting it ablaze in the process. Finally, the beam returned and flew at me even as I slashed the Sol Blade with all my strength.

Sword met Psynergy, and the result was spectacular to say the least. The beam exploded into millions upon millions of tiny Psynergetic sparks which then rebounded upon their originator. The Fusion Dragon roared in terrible frustration and rage when its own Psynergy hit, then doubled up. Zog's head had been killed.

Spurred on to new heights, I dashed in, but jumped back as the Dragon had swung a massive upward ripping blow with its claws, leaving long, deep gashes in my mail shirt.

"Stand down." Ryu hissed warningly. "Now that two of the demon's heads have succumbed to our attacks, it will not allow any of us to get close enough to defeat the third, if we work individually." Ryu then started directing us all to strategic points just out of range of the Dragon. "Kokoro, thou shouldst attack first." he whispered to me. "When this monstrosity is fighting thee, one of us may be able to get in a lucky thrust." I nodded tensely, and readied the Sol Blade. Ryu clapped me on the shoulder, then ran back to his position. I edged carefully around the dragon, keeping its gaze, then without warning I dashed in and aimed a quick slash at the monster's upper body. The demon screamed, and drew its claws back for a counter-attack, but that blow was never delivered. Spotting an opening, Kira ran in, Excalibur held low and swung at the pit of the Fusion Dragon's back. It turned, and I saw my opportunity and stabbed the Sol Blade as hard as I could into the Dragon's back. The monster keeled over sideways, detaching the final head, and lay still. Warily, Ivan walked up to the inert body and drove Kikuichimonji into its chest. It didn't even flinch, confirming that it was dead. The shock that the battle was over was tremendous. But, was the battle over? The Fusion Dragon stirred slightly, and poured some Psynergy into Ratul's head, which flew into the air, hovering about six feet off the ground. I readied the Sol Blade again, and looked into the eyes of Ratul's head. They were blazing with terrible hatred, and a knowledge of defeat. I strode forwards and swung the Sol Blade diagonally down the head. It roared in frustration and agony, then streaked upwards to the furthest star.

The ground underneath our feet trembled, then rose. I noticed that my mind had gone blissfully blank and calm during the fight with the Fusion Dragon, otherwise I would doubtlessly have been paralysed with fear. I also noticed with a smile that Kira had somehow wormed her way into the circle of my arm without my noticing. The tower continued to grow, then with a shock that must have shaken the world to its foundations, a massive circular chasm opened in the centre of the floor; the well of a lighthouse.

"Search the Dark God's throne." came a warm, lilting voice from the ceiling. I gently lifted my arm from Kira's shoulders and strode to Ratul's black throne. I lifted it easily, and saw four brightly-coloured glows coming from its underside. They came from four shining jewels partially-buried in the throne's underside. "Take the jewels." the strong voice commanded. I felt myself powerless to resist, even as the realization came to me in a flash that the glorious voice I was hearing was that of who I had thought to be my future spirit, but who turned out to be the God of Light. I pulled out a golden jewel, a green jewel, a blue jewel, and a red jewel.

"Thou dost now have the Jupiter Star, bound with the wind's fury..." the Light God's voice said. As the voice said the words "Jupiter Star" the green jewel seemed to glow even more intensely. "...the Mercury Star, possessing the power of water's many forms..." It was the blue jewel's time to glow fiercely. "...the Venus Star, holding the might of Earth inside its crystalline radiance..." The gold stone glittered even more brightly than the others had, bathing my hand in a golden light. "...and the Mars Star, glowing red with the fire contained within." Predictably, the red stone gleamed in its turn. "This tower was built by the great civilization of the Adepts of the distant Sol Sanctum, which used to hold all the Elemental Stars, which thou dost now hold. However, Sol Sanctum has long since been destroyed as mankind sought to tear the world apart with their wars. When Sol Sanctum finally succumbed to the earth, four lighthouses rose. One of which, is this tower which thou dost now stand in. Translated from their ancient language, this tower was called Mars Lighthouse, possessing the true power of Fire Psynergy. At the edge of the world, there is an immense waterfall known as Gaia Falls. It is gradually expanding, year by year, century by century, eon by eon until it will eventually erode away all of Weyard. Thou... and thy companions are descended from the Adepts, and are Adepts yourselves. Thou, Kokoro, hope of light, art a Venus Adept, skilled in Earth Psynergy. Thy belle over there is a Mercury Adept, deeply skilled in Water and healing Psynergy. Gerald is a Mars Adept, of Fire Psynergy, and Ivan is a Jupiter Adept, possessing great Wind Psynergy. Thou couldst also call yourselves alchemists, as Alchemy is the foundations of all Psynergy."

"B-but there's got to be some way to save Weyard!" I thought in disbelief and horror.

"The only way that thou canst save Weyard is by lighting the four Elemental Lighthouses by throwing the corresponding Star deep into the well atop their respective aeries." the Light God replied in response to my desperate thought. "Now, throw the Mars Star in the lighthouse's well!" Trembling at the thought of the immensity of the power I had to unleash to save Weyard, I separated the glowing red star from its fellows and walked to the edge of the gaping abyss in the centre of the floor. I tensed my body for a tremendous shockwave, and dropped the Star in. A massive explosion, even more titanic than any one that had rocked the realm at any point of our quest blasted up from the well, closely followed by a pillar of fire shooting from the activated Elemental Star. The pillar of flame shot up to the sky, parted the clouds and came slowly back down, where it congealed itself into a circle and hovered a foot above the well, lighting the chamber with Psynergetic light. "Well done, my champion." the voice of the Light Deity reverberated around my mind. "Jade and Zog may be dead, but thou canst never hope to destroy Ratul, God of Hell, unless all four beacons are lit. The duels thou mayest have with the Darkness may incapacitate him for then, but these respites can only be temporary at best. One other thing, when all four elemental beacons are fired, their light will gather at Sol Sanctum's ruins. Thou must hasten there with all speed once the last Star has found its corresponding lighthouse well. There, thou wilt meet Ratul again, and whichever of thee found Sol Sanctum first will have all the powers of Alchemy to aid them in that dread showdown." the God informed me, possibly inadvertently lapsing into archaic language.

"It shall be as thou dost command, my divine Father." I swore fervently.

"It is well, my Son. Hasten now to Venus Lighthouse, which lieth on the far east of the continent of Atteka, near the village of Prox. The Proxians have long been suffering earthquakes for the simple reason that Venus hath not yet been unleashed to govern its element. Fare thee well, my noble Son, and luck be with thee at thy going and coming!" With that last word, the Spirit's presence disappeared from my mind, leaving a sense of deep contentment. I sighed, and casually putting my arm around Kira's shoulders, our fellowship left Mars Lighthouse, and set off for the eastern continent of Atteka.


	3. Chapter 3

As my companions and I left Mars Lighthouse, an intense calm seemed to wash over us, coupled with a dreadful acceptance of our destiny. The nervousness that had invaded us at the lighthouse aerie had vanished.

"Well." Ivan said cheerfully. "One elemental lighthouse lit, all volcanic dangers neutralized, three lighthouses to be reactivated. By the way, are you feeling any stronger lately, Gerald?" he asked curiously.

"Why?" Gerald replied suspiciously.

"Just answer the question," Ryu insisted implacably.

"Yes, if you really want to know, and yes, I do know why." Gerald answered impatiently. "It is because of the intense Mars Psynergy of the lighthouse. Because I am a Mars Adept, my Psynergy became somewhat...stronger the second the beacon was fired. Now, I have answered your question, maybe now you will answer mine? Why do you want to know?"

"I have been working on a theory since we lit the beacon." I replied quietly. "I thought that when an elemental beacon is ignited, the masters of the corresponding element get stronger. And since you are the only Mars Adept in our fellowship, you were the only person we could ask for a straight answer. Never mind now, my curiosity is appeased now that I know the truth. We are facing a king-sized problem now, however. The currents around Atteka Continent move swiftly, subtly changing a ship's direction. Our own faithful 'Lemuria' wouldn't stand a chance. We will need to find an Atlantean ship somewhere and someone who can man it before we make for Atteka."

After we had gone several more leagues west, Ivan stopped, cocked his head to one side, and, swearing sulphurously, drew Kikuichimonji with a steely rasp. Puzzled, I looked around, then the reason for Ivan's behaviour became apparent. Fifteen of Ratul's bestial soldiers were charging swiftly through the undergrowth towards us, holding weapons wrought from nightmares. Brutal chain-maces with twisted iron barbs protruding from the chain at strategic intervals; gleaming broadswords with their blades brutally serrated; and black longbows with inch-long hooks on either side of their arms. Ryu clutched his chest, and transformed, I drew the Sol Blade from its scabbard and motioned sharply to my allies. In one motion, they drew their swords and held them braced before their bodies. In a surprisingly short time, the enemy was upon us. Agni roared, a terrible roar filled with the implication of excruciating pain and suffering, then snorted out a fireball. It struck the chest of the leading monster, which vanished as he was engulfed in flame. Heartened, my party charged headlong into the slavering hoard. Ratul's soldiers were vastly inferior swordsmen, who relied heavily on size and weight. Ivan proved the most devastating among the enemy. His deadly Kikuichimonji, wielded with superior skill, danced almost gracefully, sliding aside enemy blows, then darting in to plunge effortlessly into scaly bodies. Eventually, the final demon fell to the fatal dance of slash and parry. Black-feathered arrows were stuck harmlessly into the ground, oozing their poison across the land, withering all plant life within a radius. I looked around at the corpse-littered ground, noting dimly that Agni had settled to the ground and was blurring slowly back into a man. I wiped the Sol Blade on the dewy grass, then slid it smoothly back into its scabbard. Ryu strode forward, clapped me on the shoulder, and then strode off. I followed him at a run, closely followed by my companions.

Before long, we reached a prosperous town at the base of the Hesperia mountain range.

"Take as long a look as thou dost desire." Ryu said. There was a kind of intense pride in the young Dragon-adept's voice. "Behold the city of Drogen, my homeland. She is fair, is she not?" "Breathtaking." I murmured perfunctorily, and strode into the village.

Ryu's face went bleak as soon as he entered. The reason for this became evident immediately. Small parties of black-armoured soldiers marched through the streets bearing torches and big white banners with the Black Hand of Ratul splashed across them. They were using the torches to ignite the straw thatch that covered the roofs of many of the buildings. Ryu let out a roar of pain and a terrible anger even as he drew his longsword with a steely ring. My companions also drew their swords and rushed upon the soldier torchbearers. I swore, then followed suit. The carnage that followed could only be described as massacre. The soldiers were not expecting an attack, and half of them were killed before the rest could discard their torches and sweep out their swords. Another quarter of them died during our second charge. The other soldiers all had their swords out and braced before their bodies. I ran straight at them, then stooped, picked up the torch, and set fire to the banner of Ratul. A pained, heart-rending shriek issued from each warrior as they wavered like a heat haze and were gone. Ryu drove his sword into the ground and drew his dagger, searching for more enemies to chastise for the profaning of his homeland. When he saw there were none, he spun, and kicked one of the unfeeling corpses in the side, roaring almost like his dragon counterpart. Composing himself slightly, he yanked his longsword out of the ground and rammed it back into its scabbard. He kept the slim dagger firmly clutched in his fist however. He methodically paced among the enemy dead, sliding his dagger smoothly into each inert body, checking that none survived. None twitched when the shining blade penetrated them, indicating that none of the soldiers had survived that encounter.

However, a subtle change came over Drogen the second the banner of the Dark God curled into ashes. The fires that had raged unchecked through the village had died down and changed from fiery red and orange to a very pale, wan colour. We barely had time to notice this before the fires began to hiss and sputter as though water was poured on them. Then, without warning, all the fires flared into a solid wall of flame, then, as quickly as they had risen, the flames died, leaving only an acrid reek of old smoke. The burned-out husks of houses gleamed with Psynergetic light for a second, then changed. The blackened smoke that clung to the walls tattered and fell to the floor. There, it tattered and flew off into the wind. There was a blinding flash of blue light, then it dimmed. I looked around in astonishment for the effects of the inferno had been totally eliminated. Instead of a village full of smoking buildings, the houses and shops were as heart-stoppingly magnificent as they may or may not have been before the fire started. I glanced sharply at Ryu, and saw that his face was filled with a sort of divine exaltation. Then, an even more wondrous miracle occurred. Thousands upon thousands of villagers were simply popping up out of the ground and appearing from behind house doors. Men, women, children alike, what had once been a blazing mass populated only by native dead, was now a bustling town. Many thanked us profusely for dousing the fires and destroying the torchbearers, then we had to depart. Ryu seemed especially emotional about leaving his homeland, though none of us wanted to say farewell to this embodiment of happiness and life.

After we had travelled for several more miles I stopped sharply. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ryu's hand move dangerously close to his Agni-amulet, which he now kept safely within his chain mail shirt. Ivan cocked his head sideways and put his ear to the ground, then swore sulphurously.

"On your guard!" he bellowed in a voice unnaturally thunderous for the young Jupiter Adept. The reason for this display became apparent almost immediately, as a regiment of flat-faced soldiers on horseback charged into view. The Black Hand banner of Ratul snapped from the tips of their lances and the pikes of the infantry. I drew the Sol Blade and stepped into position beside Ryu. I motioned sharply for my companions to follow suit. The brassy note of a horn rang out from the enemy horde. An ear-shattering roar answered. I looked sharply to my right to see that Ryu had vanished and the heart-stoppingly magnificent form of Agni hovering menacingly between us. I pointed the Sol Blade straight at the centre of the horde and sent a full-powered Grand Gaia seething out of the sword blade and into the heart of the foe. The effects were suitably spectacular. Sparks of the essence of Venus Psynergy blasted out of the Venus Star (which I had converted into a temporary pommel stone for the Sol Blade) and forced themselves into the earth itself. Seconds later, the earth heaved as though something was trying desperately to force its way up from the core. Then the ground split and a powerfully magnificent pillar of golden light exploded out of the sparkling hole the Earth Psynergy had created. Then the pillar of light divided itself into several blazing bolts that struck the ground precisely in the middle of the enemy force. Several of Ratul's soldiers were blown into charred, white-hot smithereens by the blast.

Agni roared, and snorted out a fireball. This brushed harmlessly past the bodies of Ratul's soldiers, but ignited the banners instantly. The horsemen howled in rage and frustration, then dismounted. They lowered their pikes and readied their shields, forming an unbroken line. Then, they marched forward, keeping formation steady. Agni roared and snarled, then flew directly at the enemy lines. Just before he collided, he slammed his clawed feet hard into the ground, which split, forming a deep trench. I heard a low hiss and instinctively flung myself to the ground, thrusting an arm to the side and forcing Ivan down beside me just as a steel tipped arrow flew over us. It was glowing with a Psynergetic light. As it passed over my head, it swerved and streaked back for a fresh attack, marking its path through the air with a blazing unbroken line of flame. I stood up, drawing the Sol Blade from its sheath with a steely ring. As the arrow flew within range of my sword, my arm lashed back, and I swung a massive blow at the flying bolt. The Sol Blade passed through the arrow, encountering no resistance whatsoever. As that arrow fell uselessly to the ground, I chanced half a glance behind me. The sight I saw made my heart quail. Row upon row of flat-faced archers, each with a bow drawn and their arrows pointing straight between my shoulder blades. I leapt to my feet and swept the Sol Blade sharply down with its tip pointing towards the enemy archers. Agni let out a low snarl, and sneezed a fireball towards the archers. They lowered their bows to gape in horror at the blob of flame soaring majestically towards them, then they vanished as they were engulfed in flame. I performed the elementary Quake Bomb Psynergy to drop the mess underground, then spun to face the ranks of swordsmen. That peerless display of pure power had devastated the swordsmen as they discarded their weapons and ran. Agni transformed back into a man, and ran after the fleeing men. Evidently, the desecration of his homeland still lingered on his mind and could only be satisfied by massacre. An hour or so later, Ryu returned, flecks of blood flying off his sword to either side as he swung it violently through the air at his side. Wordlessly, he rammed the gleaming weapon back into its scabbard, nodded to me once in acknowledgement, and then strode past the blood-stained battlefield. I sheathed the Sol Blade and strode in pursuit.

"Why dost thou never spend more time with young Kira than thou dost have to?" Ryu asked me curiously.

"What?" I replied warily. I had not expected him to ask this kind of question.

"I was under the impression that thou didst love her. Is this true?" he answered patiently.

"Yes." I replied in a more relaxed tone. "I did...and I still do."

"Then, by all the Gods, _prove_ it! I am not nearly as skilled a mind-reader as young Ivan is, but the dragon-knights as a rule are alert to the signs of strong emotions in others." he replied furiously. "Thou wilt never do anything in this field if thou dost not confront thyself and accept what thou art. Now, go back, and remember my words. I will not press the matter, but thou are deeply advised to prove to thyself what thou art."

"Thanks." I choked breathlessly, then sprinted back to rejoin Kira.

As I drew closer to her, I felt a dreadful hostility emanating from someone, or some_thing_ standing right behind me. On instinct, I dived, throwing a hand out and forcing Kira to the ground beside me just as a cruel, black-feathered crossbow bolt streaked above our heads. I drew the Sol Blade with agonising slowness to avoid the telltale rasp it made as it slid out of its scabbard. I cautioned Kira to remain out of sight as I leapt to my feet, my other hand seeking the sword hilt at my waist. The crossbowman threw his bow aside and charged at me, wielding a cruel double-bladed axe. I dodged his first swing, and lashed out with my sword, opening a neat slice across the man's shoulder. The pain seemed to madden him, as he started swinging the axe furiously through the air. I spotted my chance, and dived, rolled under my opponent's legs and sprang to my feet. The Sol Blade glowed with a pale golden light even as I slashed at the crossbowman's legs. He yelled in pain and spun...but too late. On the back-cut of the same stroke that had effectively crippled my assailant, I swung wide at the attacker's neck. Kira's would-be murderer's knees buckled even as he fell. I strode over to the hillock where Kira still lay. I murmured a few reassuring words to her, then helped her to her feet. I thought it might be a good time to try Ryu's advice. I cleared my throat nervously and leaned towards her ear.

"I love you." I whispered hoarsely. The effect on Kira was electrifying. She blushed a sudden rosy red and her eyes went very wide and somehow, defenceless. She did not speak, but reached out to take my hand. Then, all dignity vanished as she flung her arms around my neck, almost jerking me off-balance and glued her lips to mine. I was never sure quite how long the kiss lasted, but when it ended, we had to run flat-out to catch up with our allies. When we did, Ryu looked at me quizzically, then grinned and nodded in acknowledgement. Ivan looked curiously at the three of us, then his eyes widened in realisation and turned to hide his laughter. I felt my face growing redder in embarrassment and confusion. Ryu motioned for Kira to keep walking then drew me to one side.

"I was having a chat with Ivan earlier on." he started tentatively.

"_What?_ About the...about the...you-know-what?" I roared, my knuckles turning white as they clenched the hilt of the Sol Blade.

"No, not about that. How was _that_, if thou dost not mind me asking?"

My grip on my sword relaxed.

"No, I don't mind you asking. It was a success, helped along somewhat by a crazy barbarian making an attempt on her life, which I thwarted. Then, one thing led to another." I replied evasively.

"Then _what_ led to _what_? By God, man, talk!" Ryu pressed impatiently.

"You can probably guess." I clamped my mouth shut and strode on, ignoring the raucous laughter behind me.

We had not gone far when Ryu stopped and put his ear to the ground.

"There has been some recent discord here." He said mysteriously. Then his eyes grew wide and his sword flashed into his hand. "Come!" he yelled over his shoulder to us even as he ran ahead. I ran in hot pursuit, grasping the hilt of the Sol Blade as I ran. When we finally caught up with Ryu, we found a squadron of black-armoured soldiers facing us. I stopped, panting and stared at them. From what little I could see of their expressions between the slits of their visors, they were not friendly. I drew my dagger with my other hand, and waited breathlessly for them to charge. They did not, however. Gerald strode up to one of them, and swung a massive, overhand stroke with his sword. The steel blade passed through the soldier's body with no visible effect, but at that precise moment, Gerald had to jump back to evade a vicious stab with the warrior's spear. With an almost agonizing slowness, the soldiers reached back and drew longbows. Instantly, I leapt to my right, shielding Kira's body with my own. The first storm of arrows raked us a few seconds later. Several shattered into pieces on my shield. I lowered the Sol Blade to my side and looked up. The warriors did not seem to know what to do now they had loosed their arrows, and it was in that fatal moment of indecision that we chose to strike, and engage them in hand-to-hand combat. However, the helmeted warriors did not attack, and we waited, weapons held tensely in sweaty hands for them to raise their various swords and axes. They did not, however. I levelled the Sol Blade directly at one of them, and strode forward. When I was about ninety centimetres from my target, I stopped, and swung a vast stroke with my sword. The holy weapon passed directly through the armoured neck as a stick passes through water. The knight's head landed at my feet, coupled with a loathsome smell. Holding my breath, I peered into the useless armour and almost fainted.

"They're not alive!" I shouted to my companions. "There's nothing in that armour except bones and rotting guts!" Gerald looked at me rather sceptically.

"Dead or not, this one still tried to stick his spear in me." He said it with the insufferably smug tone of someone who has just made a devastating point.

"That is because you came within range of his weapon." I explained. "And the sudden storm of arrows was an attempt to stamp out any threat we posed to his master. This miracle is the result of ancient magic."

"And his master-?" Kira said it with such a tone of dread that it pierced my heart.

"You should know. There is only one dark entity with enough power to do this. That's frightening." I shuddered. "Ratul has devastating power, but he is basically a barbarian. He doesn't possess the brains necessary to harness his power to good use." What happened then was of the kind of material of which nightmares are wrought. One of the masked cadavers lifted his head and emitted a terrible sound. It was a shrill, piercing shriek that must have easily passed ultrasonic frequencies. It caused something very akin to physical pain in all those who heard it. Ryu threw down his sword and fell to the ground, hands clamped to the sides of his head. One hand clamped to the side of my head, I grasped the blade of the Sol Blade and gave one of the animate corpses a good shove. It stumbled back into the one behind it. The second one promptly beheaded the first, stumbling back as it did so, and was immediately chopped down by a third. On and on the carnage spread, until almost half of the armoured cadavers had either been destroyed or dismembered by their fellows in a display of unthinkingly wanton savagery. Ivan stood, stunned by what he had seen, and then bowed to me in a gesture of profoundest respect. My other companions looked equally devastated, and then suddenly we all burst out laughing. Grinning, I gripped my sword firmly, point low and advanced. I had barely taken a single step when a monstrous image appeared in front of me. It was in the form of a face, grotesquely twisted with expressions that no human could muster; expressions of lust and an unbearable discontentment that neither gift nor sacrifice could satisfy. I bent to my knees, picked up a stone and threw it at the demonic apparition. The stone exploded with a soundless blast. As my 'missile' exploded, I seemed to hear, very faintly, a high, cold, cruel laugh. Seized by a sudden inspiration, I raised the Sol Blade high into the air, then levelled its point at the face. A bolt of intense light shot from the sword tip, only to be brushed aside almost disdainfully by an unseen force. The face of Ratul grinned at me, then a deathly cold shadow blasted forth from its eyes, swaying its own soldiers as reeds in a gale. As the shadow swept over me, I raised the Sol Blade, and a blinding white light glowed from the edge of the sword, and the shadow was gone. Ratul roared, a terrifying sound filled with hatred and the lust for blood, and was gone.

Shaken, I turned to face my allies, nodded tensely, and we continued on our way. That night, my sleep was troubled by dreams. In them, I seemed to be in pitch-blackness with images of Ratul glowing in various colours. I was trying to run from them, but I seemed to be trying to run against a river's current. After a few minutes of running vainly, I slumped against the wall of my dream. The largest Ratul then shrieked an ear-piercing scream, and I woke up, sweat pouring down my face in buckets. Then, my head went still as I strained to catch hushed voices just outside my tent.

"We must all show great constancy." Ryu was saying. "A dark dragon has located us, and lighted in the woods. As soon as it's light, we go into the forest and give it battle. There is no alternative as far as I can see. If anyone else can think of one, I would be glad to listen, and acquiesce if it is superior to fighting it."

"What's going on, Ryu?" I asked nervously. I could sense my companions' uneasiness.

"We've got company." Gerald answered grimly, fingering the blade of Masamune under his belt. "In the shape and form of a dark dragon. We are trying to find an alternative to battle, with little luck so far."

I stood up, my hand seeking and finding the hilt of the Sol Blade over my shoulder.

"Let's go, then. Spread out, everyone. Don't take unnecessary risks. Get back inside your tent please, Kira. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Not a chance," she said defiantly. I sighed. I wasn't going to win _this_ particular fight with her.

"Fine. Be careful." I cautioned her softly.

"Naturally, my love," she replied just as quietly. Ivan gave us an amused look.

"Would you two like to be alone?" he asked archly.

"Later, perhaps." Kira replied calmly.

It was almost daybreak before we found the dragon, lying in a clearing. It closely resembled Rudra, except it was marginally smaller, and its aura of shadow wasn't as strong. I drew the Sol Blade and swept it up in front of my face in salute. It was probably a futile gesture, but I did it anyway. I edged cautiously towards the dragon, and as I did so, I heard the telltale roar from behind me that told me that Ryu had transformed. The dark dragon rose to its clawed feet and snorted out a pillar of fire towards my gold dragon companion. Agni seemed almost to vanish as the flame engulfed him for a second, then the dragon simply rose out of the range of the heat. Ivan darted in, the Kikuichimonji held dangerously low. It was at that second that Agni chose to strike. The gold dragon's shining claws pierced the body of the weaker dragon through and through. The dark dragon shuddered, then rose into the air in what seemed to be an exquisite dance of death, then snorted out another fireball, this time directed at me. I swept the Sol Blade up, and Megiddo appeared for the second time. Instead of rising to the heavens and acquiring a meteor to smash into its enemies, it smashed the dark dragon's fireball into the Sol Blade. The sword grew white hot in my hands and I flung it down in pain and shielded my eyes as the fluorescent light of my holy blade blazed forth like a new sun. After the light had subsided somewhat, I stooped and tentatively lifted the glowing sword in both hands. It felt somewhat heavier than it had before, but I could feel the sheer power flowing through the sacred blade. Holding the charged sword aloft, I charged back into the fray. As soon as the dark dragon saw the glowing blade, it roared in pain and fury and dove, its gaping maw stretched open to reveal row upon row of cruelly serrated teeth behind two dripping fangs at the front. As it passed her, I dimly saw Kira aim a poorly aimed slash at its underbelly with Excalibur, but I barely had time to notice this before the dragon was upon me. Next second, we were rolling about in a flurry of scales, skin, light and darkness. The Sol Blade seemed to almost have a life of its own during that fight, it danced and flickered in complex movements. Next thing I knew, I was on top and the Sol Blade was deeply buried in the dragon's breast. Shaking, I climbed to my feet and yanked the Sol Blade from the monster's chest. As soon as the glowing blade left the dragon's body, an incandescent flame shot up the tang of the blade, polishing the sword to mirror brightness. I slid it back into its scabbard before turning to face Ryu. The dragon-knight stared at me, then nodded in acknowledgement before striding back to the path. My other companions were looking at me with something very akin to awe. Solemnly, I walked over and enfolded Kira in my arms. After a while, I looked up to see Ryu looking at us with amusement written all over his face. I gently disengaged myself from Kira's embrace and straightened up. My companions were all leaning against trees with slightly bored expressions on their faces.

"Should we not do something about that?" I asked Ryu quietly, pointing at the draconic carcass.

"Let the vermin be flung into a pit." Ryu replied with a disdainful flip of his gauntleted hand. I willed the mess underground, then turned and strode after the tall dragon-knight, one arm casually about Kira's shoulders.

"Where are we headed now, Ryu?" I asked the proud dragon-lord.

"The harbour town of Chamba." He replied shortly. "Thou hadst not forgotten our true objective - to obtain an Atlantean ship, hadst thou?"

"No." I replied, and let the matter drop. Ryu was evidently not in the mood for idle chitchat.

We reached Chamba about noon the next day. Remembering the peril of the previous towns we had visited, I never let my hand stray too far from the Sol Blade. However, that proved unnecessary as the villagers were a peaceful and friendly sort.

"Excuse me, good master." I accosted a merchant of a fairly high rank, judging by his clothing. "You wouldn't happen to be able to tell us where and how to acquire a ship of Atlantean origin, would you?" I asked him politely.

"Certainly, good sir." The merchant turned and pointed down a narrow alley. "You won't be able to find one in any other shop save that one. The proprietor is an honourable merchant and a good friend of mine. Tell him that old Bartley sent you and he should give you a major discount." With that, the merchant bustled off, his quick gait seeming somehow out of place in the quiet town. When we arrived at the shop that Bartley had pointed out, however, Kira swooned and would have fallen had I not caught her. For the smell that blasted out of the doorway would have made anyone faint. It smelled strongly of cheap ale mixed with overcooked cabbage. The proprietor that Bartley had mentioned was sprawled on a large armchair clutching a tankard of brown ale. Ivan's eyes went flat and he strode up and kicked the debauched merchant full in the face. The pain seemed to sober him up a decent amount.

"Gently, my young friend," Ryu cautioned Ivan, although he looked at the drunkard with a certain vicious satisfaction.

"You've got a very firm hand, young master." The merchant slurred reproachfully at Ivan.

"We're not here to discuss thy habits now." Ryu stepped in smoothly. "We're here to discuss ships. Atlantean ships in particular. Thy friend Bartley seemed to think that thou art the man to see about these vessels."

"Bartley sent you?" The merchant sobered up instantly. "Well, now that changes things!" He sat forward, rubbing his podgy hands together in anticipation. "Make me an offer. We need something concrete to negotiate on."

"How about…20 gold florins?" Ivan asked shrewdly.

"_20!_ A sum like that would barely buy my boots! Shall we say 120, and leave it at that?"

"Sixty." Ivan countered instantly. I watched in admiration as Ivan and this merchant played an exquisitely intricate game, known to some as haggling. I was clearly watching two old masters at work. In the end, the price settled on 90 gold florins.

I sighed, and reached for my wallet and emptied out ninety gold coins onto the beer-soaked table. The merchant thanked us and directed us out a back door before greedily scooping the cash off the table into a pouch at his waist. I don't think any of us were sorry to say farewell to this drunkard and his ale-soaked establishment.

The first breath of salt-sea air was like the breath of life. Eagerly, we gasped it down, trying desperately to banish the putrid smells of the place we just left. I looked up to see a massive ship lying at anchor in the harbour. She was much bigger than any aquatic vessel I had ever seen before, but she had about her an air of infinite grace in the perfection of her rounded hull as she sat in this mundane quay. I gazed at her for a long moment, then strode aboard. I glanced round on deck and noticed that she had the name '_Zantetsuken_' engraved on her tiller.

"So, Ryu? Is this ship Atlantean, or have we just wasted 90 gold pieces?" I asked the young dragon-knight softly.

"Verily, this ship be of Atlantean origin." Ryu replied exultantly. He scrambled to the tiller and swung it around a couple of times to get the feel of it, before reversing _Zantetsuken_ out of the harbour.

Sailing on this ship was like nothing I had ever experienced. The ship seemed to obey Ryu's thoughts more than any force being exacted on the tiller. The planks of the ship seemed to groan with an inhuman pleasure as it slid out of the jetty. As the ship glided into the open sea, the youthful dragon knight placed one foot on the cargo hatch and sighed with a deep excitement and freedom. The first blast of sea air stole my breath away, but only for a moment, and then I started to understand and share in Ryu's intense joy of seafaring.

We hadn't gone far when the sun slipped below the horizon, staining the sky a deep pink. I climbed awkwardly up to the crow's nest and peered into the distance. What I saw nearly made my heart stop. Fleet upon fleet of black painted ships with the black hand of Ratul splashed across their sails. I drew the Sol Blade and crouched tensely, my left hand clamped around the hilt of my sword. It was perhaps half an hour later when the attack actually came. Our ship was boarded by a fair number of swarthy faced men wearing furs and brandishing crude weapons. It didn't take long for the battle to get underway. I glanced sharply around at my companions even as I slid an enemy's curved sabre aside before plunging the point of the Sol Blade into my adversary's chest. The man gurgled weakly before falling limply off the blade. Ryu was fighting hard in his human form, his two-handed knightsword making short work of the attackers. Ivan was wielding his Kikuichimonji almost as you would a sabre, sliding enemy blows aside before lunging forward to plunge the Kikuichimonji effortlessly into enemy bodies. Kira was using the Excalibur with some skill also; she seemed to have grasped the techniques necessary for this unfamiliar weapon quickly. Gerald was not using his Masamune, but instead standing some distance back blasting any foes within range with dazzling towers of flame. Before long, the attack was thwarted as all the enemy fighters either surrendered or were slain. The remainder of the journey to Atteka was relatively uneventful and lasted a full seven days. When at last we docked at the port of the town of Madra, we were all weary and weather-beaten.

"This town looks peaceful enough." Gerald commented quietly.

"The infection of Ratul probably hasn't spread this far yet." I replied equally quietly.

It wasn't until we actually entered the town square that I realised just how mistaken my preconception was. The statue in the middle of the town centre was collapsing as tiny black flames were licking their way up the sculpture. The town's citizens were dashing through the streets in blind panic, obviously not knowing which structure would be attacked next, and just as obviously in blind terror in case it was their home. I drew the Sol Blade and stood before the statue and swept the sword in front of my face. As I did so, the sun's rays fell on the shining metal blade. I shifted my sword slightly, focusing the rays onto the statue. The statue gave an almost imperceptible sigh, then the black flames coalesced into a single shape on the statue's head. It sat there for a moment, flickering its dark light on the sword that I was holding. I then focused the sun's rays on the bigger flame, which suddenly roared in anger and leapt off the statue at me. I dodged aside and it landed on the ground, where it began to flicker and blur. When the shape solidified, it was no longer a flame, but the shape of a man. However, this man was unlike any entity I had encountered so far.

He was tall and had a muscular build. His eyes were a venomous shade of green and his pitch black hair reached his shoulders. In his left hand, he held a cruelly-barbed dagger, in his right a massive broadsword. Both the dagger and the sword seemed to emanate the same dark light as the flame. The man laughed then, a high, cold, cruelly merciless laugh.

"So. This is the insect that somehow managed to defeat Zog and Jade then, is it? Thou needst not answer, fool. I can hear thy thoughts before they even enter thy worthless mind. In truth, I found Zog arrogant and offensive, and I thank thee for liberating this doomed world of him. As brother of Jade, however, I am bound both by oath and allegiance to the Dark Powers to avenge his death. Pitiful mortal! Remember my name, and scream it to the heavens when thou art on the verge of death, the name of Agatio! On thy guard!"

With that, Agatio raised his broadsword and charged. I raised the Sol Blade in both hands to turn aside this massive blow. Showers of black sparks cascaded down onto the street as the sword edges clanged. I was thrown backwards by the impact, but barely managed to keep my balance. Agatio aimed another vicious swing at my head, which I easily blocked and countered.

"_Look out!"_ Ryu roared, and I instinctively leapt back in response to that shouted warning, just in time as it turned out, for even as Agatio blocked my attack, the black dagger had just made a vicious thrust towards the point where I stood not two seconds ago. I flashed the youthful dragon-adept a quick grin of thanks, then continued my onslaught. As the duel progressed, I noticed a strange thing about the sword I was wielding. Every time the sun's rays fell on it, it grew unbearably hot for a brief second, then it seemed to almost absorb its own heat. I swung the Sol Blade over my shoulder to deliver a crushing blow, but that blow was never delivered. As the Sol Blade came up, it flashed a dazzling white light brighter than the sun. Agatio flung down his dagger and raised his left hand to shield his eyes. I lowered the sword in wonder, and as the beams of light fell upon the fallen dagger, it seemed to disintegrate into the ground itself. Agatio raised his face and looked straight into my eyes for a moment, then seemed to blur. When his form solidified, I was staring full into the face of a hideous demon. Its scales were a fiery red hue, and its eyes burned green with a terrible malice. It was roughly the shape of a monstrous bird, but it had four burning arms that seemed to reach into nothingness with an insatiable longing that would never be satisfied. Its fanged beak spewed flame and liquid darkness dripped from its fangs, sizzling onto the grass. I lifted the Sol Blade and brought it crashing down on the monster's wing. The legendary weapon glanced off with no visible effect. The demon turned, and Agatio's voice came hissing from between its many fangs.

"Fool! Thy sword hath not yet acquired its full power. Before thou canst hope to pierce me now, it needs to be infused with the power of the sun. Behold the face of death, pitiful mortal!" I raised the Sol Blade in a gesture of unthinking defiance, but secretly praying that this gesture covered my hidden doubts. As I raised it, the sun's rays fell on it once again, but this time the sword started shaking uncontrollably. The shaking continued over the next few minutes, steadily worsening, until it stopped as suddenly as it started.

Once again, the Sol Blade blazed with its incandescent light, only this time it did not darken. It also seemed marginally heavier than it was before. I lifted the shining sword in both hands, staring at my adversary with a look of pure hatred, then I again attacked the wing. This time, the sword did not glance off. The acrid reek of burning flesh filled the area as the monster roared in agony. The wing fell useless to one side.

"Interesting, fool." Agatio's voice again came from the demon's mouth. "But thou hast angered me! That is a mistake not many live to regret! Thou art still merely a mortal…easily dealt with."

"Come then, lord of Ratul." I invited from between clenched teeth. "Let's find out if demigods know how to die as well as men do!"

Agatio laughed, a high, cold, cruelly mirthless laugh. I swept the Sol Blade up in salute then continued my onslaught. I ducked under one of the demon's ill-aimed swings, then opened up a neat gash across its torso. The demon screamed, then blurred back into a man.

"Fine. Thou hast taught me that I cannot beat thee in that clumsy form. I stand a better chance in my human form with increased speed and agility. Come and finish it!" The challenge rang in the air. My eyes narrowed as I stared at my opponent, trying to perceive his intentions. Agatio smiled a thin lipped smile, then strode forward, his dark sword swinging in low dangerous arcs. I shrugged and lifted the Sol Blade for action. Agatio fought more carefully in this duel, having already had his eyes opened to his delusions of invulnerability. I lifted the incandescent Sol Blade and swung it at his neck. Agatio easily blocked that poorly aimed attack, then flinched back as the light still emanating from my sword smote him. What followed could hardly be described as a duel, for there are proprieties in a duel. Agatio and I hacked at each other with an almost elemental brutality. Agatio was slower than he was to begin with, and I pressed my advantage relentlessly, inflicting numerous painful and humiliating injuries. Eventually, Agatio seemed to abandon all sanity, and raised his sword in both hands like an axe as he charged at me. Even as Agatio began his crushing stroke, I lunged. The Sol Blade slid into Agatio's chest as easily as a stick passes through water. Unaware in his madness that he had received a mortal wound, Agatio turned and came at me again, but the sword slipped from his violently trembling fingers, as with a terrible slowness, he toppled to earth. I stooped and wiped the Sol Blade clean on the grass then turned to my companions just in time to be caught in Kira's embrace. Before the kiss ended, I heard a grating behind me. I gently disentangled myself from Kira's arms and turned. An anvil had risen from the ground near Agatio's body, and a dark sword was embedded in it. I stooped slightly to read the writing that was engraved on the side of it.

_Warrior who bears the Sol Blade_

_Thou art also granted the Lunasaber that rests here_

_It has rested since the Great War against Kuwadora and thou dost need both to win this current war._

_Bear it well_

I looked at my companions for guidance. As one man, they all shrugged.

"Take it." Ryu advised. "There is a link between these swords: the Sol Blade and the Lunasaber, even as there is a link between Sol and Luna, the sun and moon."

I nodded and strode to the anvil. As I wrapped my fist around the hilt of the Lunasaber, the sky overhead darkened and lightning seethed and sizzled about me. As I lifted the Lunasaber from its resting place, the darkness coalesced into the dark blade. I reached over my shoulder and let it slide into its scabbard. I turned, and strode down the crude path.

"Thou hast passed the point of redemption, mortal." The hateful voice of the Dark God reverberated around my brain. "The inconveniences thou hast caused me cannot be forgiven. Know however, that thy work hath been for naught. My underlings that have fallen under thy dubious hand will rise again. Thy meaningless victories over them have only succeeded in making their final victory over thee sweeter."

"Quit trying to play games with my thoughts, dark one." I replied aloud, drawing both swords. "Behold the instruments of thy death, spawn of hell. Give up trying to scare me into submission, because I'm coming to kill you." The Sol Blade flared with an exultant light as I threw my challenge back into the Dark God's teeth, then the sense of my enemy's presence was gone. I sheathed my swords, and marched on, a bitter doubt resurfacing in my mind.

That night, I was awakened by a strange noise. It sounded like all the fires of the world were confined in one space, and yet muffled by the silence of the grave. I rolled out of my blankets and came to my feet, Sol Blade and Lunasaber clenched in my fists. I lifted the tent flap and peered outside. The moon had changed; instead of being a luminescent white hue, it was as red as blood and cast an eerie light on the scene. The Lunasaber seemed almost to jump in my hand, then it too began to glow the same fiery hue as the moon.

"Go back inside." Ryu advised. "Nothing can be done about this until another lighthouse has been fired. No point losing sleep over it." I nodded in agreement and slid the swords back into their scabbards. The Lunasaber seemed reluctant to enter its confinement however as I slid back under the tent flap and fell almost instantly into a deep sleep. The next day dawned bright and clear showing no evidence of the abnormally-coloured moon the night before. I emerged from the tent, feeling completely refreshed and somehow empowered.

My companions emerged a little later, their eyes revealing that they too felt refreshed. I gazed into the distance, and saw our next destination quite clearly; a gold spire knifing its way up through the surrounding forest and into the sky. Ryu looked at me and nodded briefly.

"Venus Lighthouse." He said it in a calm, emotionless voice. "Once that is lit, thy powers shall increase. Thou canst expect to meet the Shadow again there, however."

It was noon the following day when we reached Venus Lighthouse after an uneventful journey. Evidently Ratul had some motive for unblocking our path this time, for there was none of the usual ambushes along the way. Venus Lighthouse was so large that it confused the eye. Its golden form speared its way through the dark clouds, igniting hope in the base of my heart. I drew the Sol Blade and Lunasaber, and marched through the cavernous entrance.

As I reached the entrance chamber, my eyes were attracted to the sight of my enemy, sprawled on a throne blacker than night. I tried to raise my swords, but my muscles seemed locked in a paralysing stasis.

"So, thou hast come at last, fool." A scornful voice reverberated from under the Dark God's helmet. "Ah, how I have waited for this day! The chance to spill thy blood in a fair fight. Come, dance with me, brother!"

With that, Ratul seized the dark sword that hung beside the throne and ran at me like a charging bull. I raised the Lunasaber to ward off this massive blow, while raising the Sol Blade to strike at the stomach of my enemy. Ratul flicked his dark sword down to parry my blow, and immediately struck again. We continued in this fashion for awhile, then Ratul stepped back, mopping at his streaming brow and grinning a wolfish grin.

"Hast thou ever considered alliance with me? We could accomplish much together." Ratul said in a voice loaded with deplorable innuendoes.

"Was I not plain enough last time?" I asked in a voice heavy with contemptuous hate. "I will never join your side, dark one. I will not rest until all elemental beacons are fired and you are irrevocably vanquished, never to plague this unhappy world." I raised the Sol Blade and the Lunasaber. "Come, it is time to die."

My words seemed to sting something deeper than the mere Shadow God they were directed at. Ratul fixed his venomous green eyes upon me and hissed; a sound of wrath, arrogance and above all, a towering hatred, born of contempt. I lifted the Sol Blade above my head and brought it whistling down through the air to point at my adversary's throat. Ratul charged, and with every step he took across the marble floor, his sword lengthened. I focused my Psynergy into the blade of the Sol Blade and swung it at the dark sword of Ratul. The Sol Blade passed smoothly through the dark sword, neatly lopping off about three feet of the blade. Ratul hissed, then his sword shrank back to its regular size.

"Kokoro, hope of light." The voice of the eighth God reverberated around my head. "Everything that thou hast heard or surmised about the Sol Blade and Lunasaber has been nothing more than a complex riddle. To unlock their true power, two must unite to become one. The Dark God knows this not, so He will not try to hinder thee in this particular deed." I looked up and fixed the Shadow with a flat look of pure hatred, then pressed the hilts of my swords together in one fist. A great light blasted from the Venus Star which still sat in the Sol Blade's pommel, then when it cleared, both swords had vanished, leaving a magnificent great sword with a handle blacker than night, and the blade glowing with a light to rival that of the sun. As I gazed at my new weapon, I felt a burning exultation in the pit of my stomach. I stared into Ratul's eyes for a second, and saw there fear and doubt. I grinned smugly at him and lifted the great sword in both my hands. Ratul smiled a thin lipped smile, and began to glow with a venomous green light. As the light intensified, the form of the dark god shifted and changed. When it dimmed enough to see the being behind that light, I fought a strong urge to retch. Its body was shiny with ichor and segmented, not unlike that of a wasp. It had two long arms that it reached out as if it would seize the world in its grasp. At the end of each arm was a single curved claw that dripped with some unspeakable poison. Its two antennae fizzed and crackled with dark Psynergy as they rotated. Its face was still hidden by the same intense green light, but where eyes should have been, there were two black flames.

"_Wait_!" Ryu roared in a terrible voice. "I thought the last of their number had been slaughtered eons ago! Thou dost look upon a demon known as a Myrddraal. The very essence of the Dark God's power of old. Do not look into that green glow too long – it is hypnotic. They have never been able to withstand the fires of truth however, so that great sword thou hast newly acquired may be our best weapon against such a foe. As a comrade-in-arms, however, I will not permit thee to go into battle against this behemoth alone."

"So be it, Ryu." I acquiesced calmly. "_I_ will not permit anyone else to help, though. "Gerald, Ivan, I charge you with the duty to protect Kira from this monster. Come on then, Ryu. Let's get at it."

I lifted the great sword in both my hands and strode forward.

"Ssssso, thou dossssst think that minor command over light and dark can help thee prevail againssst the god of ssshadow?" The scornfully sibilant voice of Ratul emanated from the green glow. "Sssssay not that I didssst not warn thee from thisss ssssuicidal coursse."

"Suicidal for one of us, hound of hell." I yelled defiantly, trying to shout down my own doubts. The voice of Ratul only laughed at that – a high pitched, sneering laugh that set my blood boiling. Just then, a deafening roar shattered the atmosphere. Ryu had transformed, and Agni hovered perhaps five feet off the ground, staring at the Myrddraal with deep golden eyes. The sight of the golden dragon beside me steeled my resolve and made me feel slightly better. I raised the sword in salute, then marched in. I hadn't moved more than three paces when I was forced to leap back to avoid a vicious cut from one claw. I heard the crackling increase in volume, and instinctively raised the great sword into a defensive position. That was probably the only thing that saved my life. A black bolt had shot from the Myrddraal's left antenna and it hit the Venus Star in the pommel of my sword. The Venus Star glinted, then sent a golden light down the full length of my sword. The light gathered at the tip, then blasted back at the Myrddraal in a cataclysmic counterattack. The Myrddraal roared in unimaginable pain, then started forward, swinging its claws. I ducked a powerful attack, then stabbed my sword up under its claws into the 'armpit'. The demon roared and used its other claw to send me flying across the chamber, then Agni was upon it. The Myrddraal screamed once, just before the golden dragon descended, then there was a dead silence. Filled with an awareness of purpose, I strode to Ratul's throne, lifted it and dashed it to the ground where it shattered into a million pieces as though it was made of glass. I then put my hand to the pommel of my sword, and with a barely audible click, the Venus Star came free. I leaned the sword against the wall and walked to the chasm that Ratul's throne had covered. I then let the Venus Star fall into the well. I had survived the explosion at Mars Lighthouse, so I was more or less prepared this time. It still sent me flying across the room like a rag doll however. I crawled along the violently convulsing earth and retrieved the greatsword. As I lifted the sword from its resting place, I glanced skyward, and what I saw nearly made my heart stop. A massive boulder, perhaps the size of a small house, had smashed its way through the roof and was falling on us. I lifted the greatsword and swung it as hard as I could at the rock in a desperate attempt to alter its course. Miraculously, it worked; splitting the boulder into two. Both fragments then harmlessly followed the Venus Star into the lighthouse well. After the earthquake had ended, I shakily climbed to my feet, took Kira by the hand and led my companions out of Venus Lighthouse.


	4. Chapter 4

"Art thou well, Kokoro?" Ryu asked, his face mirroring his concern.

"Yes…passing well. As Gerald did, I feel energised, but I regret having to give up the Venus Star. It was starting to grow on me." I replied, smiling wearily.

"'It's understandable. Nearly limitless elemental power can do funny things to a man. Especially if that man used it frequently."

"But I didn't use it much at all." I protested indignantly.

"Didst thou not? Didst thou not equip it onto thy sword to increase its power?" Ryu asked calmly.

"Fine! I used it liberally! Which lighthouse do we head for now?" I replied agitatedly.

"Mercury. Elemental lighthouse of water." Ryu replied crisply. "Hast thou given any thought to naming that oversized knife thou has but recently acquired? A weapon such as that needs a name."

"No. But I see what you mean. From this hour henceforth, this sacred blade shall be known as 'Azusa', named after the son of Ashura, the dragon-god."

"I thank thee, Kokoro." Ryu said simply, with a smile.

We pitched camp that night in the middle of a dense forest. After Gerald and Ivan had turned in, I sat up in silence beside the dwindling campfire with Ryu and Kira, Azusa resting on my lap. I could feel sleep pulling at my weary eyelids, but suddenly I leapt to my feet, wide awake.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked in a voice thick with sleep.

"I thought I heard something. Quiet…there it goes again. By Ashura it is something." Ryu clapped down the visor of the helmet which he perpetually wore, and drew his sword. It made a singularly unpleasant steely rasp as it slid out of its scabbard.

"Why have you drawn your sword? It may be a friend." I said quizzically to the youthful dragon knight.

"In this world, my young friend? A friend? No, the plague of Ratul disallows any friends to come to us in the middle of the night."

"You may have a point there." I admitted, drawing Azusa. I noticed that Kira already stood holding Excalibur in her hand. "Let's go, then." I then raised my voice and bellowed into the forest. "Who's there? If you are a foe, we do not fear you. And if you are a friend, your enemies shall be taught the fear of us." Then, a deafening roar shattered the still air like a thunderclap. I looked suspiciously at Ryu, but he still stood with drawn sword in human form. Then I saw it. A dragon, perhaps slightly smaller than Agni and so black that it seemed as though it was a black hole in the pitch blackness of night. Ryu drew in his breath sharply.

"Accursed Dark Dragon Lord!" he spat. "This enemy is mine!" With that, he transformed and flew off in hot pursuit of his quarry. I swore and sprinted after him, Azusa swinging by my side. Judging from the heavy breathing behind me, Kira was running to keep up as well. I turned in mild exasperation.

"Kira…go back. Tell Gerald and Ivan what has happened and wait there for our return. If we do not, you have the remaining Elemental Stars. This quest _must not_ fail, regardless of whether or not Ryu or I see it to the end."

"No. I knew what I was doing ever since I joined up with you and Ivan. Besides, I _will not_ forsake you, my only and beloved."

"I give up." I said with a faint smile. "I cannot deny you your will. But promise me one thing. Come along if you will, but stay out of it unless you are given no alternative but to fight. If this dragon is even half as powerful as Ryu has implied, then we all go to our deaths tonight. But if we do not fight, then this dragon lord will hunt us down and slay us just the same. Let's run together for the remainder of the distance." Kira nodded, then we were off, running far faster than I had imagined possible. Our feet barely seemed to touch the ground as we sped over the damp woodland, never looking back. After perhaps ten minutes of this glorious run, we came upon Ryu, in human form leaning against a tree panting heavily.

"Hail, allies both. Discussion of tactics. We're fighting in woodland, which is always an advantage against dragons…plenty of trees to hide behind. The one downside is the flammability of forests, but as it is a damp night, its fire shouldn't be much of a threat, but there can never be enough precautions to be taken in a fight like this. Kira, edge round behind it if thou canst. Attack its tail; it is delicate and should not be able to withstand frequent blows from Excalibur. Kokoro, take it from the front. I'll attack from above. If all three attacks strike at once…well, we shall see what we shall see. Now, in the name of Ashura, let us go forward."

I nodded tensely and strode forward into the clearing. Behind me, I heard the earth-shaking roar that could only mean one thing. The dark dragon spun to face me with terrifying agility as I entered its field of vision. I raised Azusa above my head and edged towards the dark lord. The dragon thrust itself into the air upon massive wings, almost as if it was _afraid_ of the greatsword it was being menaced with. I looked up to see Agni dive in, claws spread wide. The dark dragon simply rolled over, exposing its tough hide even as it too spread its claws wide in response. As Agni struck, a shower of sparks cascaded down onto the forest floor, setting the damp twigs to smoking. Agni whirled away almost instantly to evade the terrible blow prepared for him and it missed by a hair's breadth. Both dragons landed with a dull thud. Afterwards, I was never entirely sure what made me do it, but the second the dark dragon landed, I charged up behind it and began to rain heavy blows on its neck and tail. Azusa seemed to penetrate the thick armour that even Agni was powerless against, and soon the clearing was littered with scales. Driven finally beyond all endurance, the dragon rose into the air then dived, fully intending to crush me forever beneath its vast mass. I dropped onto my back and positioned Azusa with its blade pointing upwards above my chest. A split second later a terrible shriek pierced the night air as the dragon – committed now to its dive saw certain death in the shape of my sword. It could not stop itself, however, and its momentum very neatly skewered itself on my blade. I climbed to my feet, kicked the inert body off my sword and wiped its shining blade clean on the grass. I sheathed Azusa and turned in time to see Agni shifting back into his human form.

"Did I not say the dark dragon was mine?" Ryu inquired mildly on reappearing.

"Yes. You did. But in its last moment, the demon attacked _me_, therefore it was _my_ place to take steps to counter that. Anyway, did you _really_ think that I would have let you face your own destruction without help? You lectured me on companionship enough back at Venus Lighthouse, yet does that not apply to the 'invincible' dragon knights?" I replied hotly.

"Calm down." Ryu instructed crisply, holding up one gauntleted hand. "What good will it serve losing our tempers? Thou art hotheaded, a trait thou wilt need to control, not necessarily exorcise, but control."

With stark certainty, I realised I had just made a fool of myself.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you what I had planned." I apologised grudgingly.

"Thou didst me proud against that thing, however, my young companion." Ryu complimented me with a smile. The tension in the air had noticeably relaxed. He clapped me on the shoulder, then turned to go back to camp.

We arrived back at camp to find Gerald and Ivan sitting cross-legged outside their tent with disgruntled expressions on their faces.

"Why didn't you wake us?" they asked as soon as I unbelted my sword.

"Thou wert sleeping peacefully." Ryu replied with aplomb. "It would have been unchivalrous of me to wake thee from sweet slumber. I promise that thou wilt have thy fill of fighting before this story meets its close." With that parting remark, the dragon knight dove under his tent flap, and within seconds the air was full of his thunderous snores.

Dawn was beginning to stain the eastern horizon a deep pink when I kicked myself out of my sleeping bag next morning. As it was so early the morning after an eventful night, Kira was the only person apart from me who was awake. I crossed to where she sat and belted on Azusa. As I did this, I felt a small hand creep into mine. I looked down with some surprise, and saw Kira's luminous eyes gazing into mine. I bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead, then straightened.

"Would you hazard a guess as to the time?" I asked.

"Between six thirty and six forty," she replied. I nodded and turned to face the east. In the sky, there seemed to be an area of shadow. It was roughly circular, and it drifted lazily across the scudding clouds. "What is it?" she asked me nervously. "Are you going to do anything about it?"

"Of course I am." I replied, sitting down beside her.

"What?"

"I'm going to ignore it."

It was almost eight o'clock when my companions finally emerged from their tents with their eyes bloodshot and yawning. Gerald slapped himself in the forehead and dove back into his tent. He re-emerged a second later clutching Masamune by its crimson scabbard.

"Thou wilt not be of much use to us in battle without that, my young friend." Ryu observed with a faint smile.

When we finally set off, the sun was climbing to noon.

"Ryu, something has been gnawing at my mind since this morning." I broached the subject with the tentativeness of someone who suspected an evil answer.

"Do tell," he invited.

"Well, at about six thirty-five this morning, there was a circular shadow moving across the sky and I am curious as to its identity."

"That accursed thing has reappeared? My young companion, it is Ratul's Moon. The fact that it has resurfaced is an ill omen. When Ratul attained his throne of Dark Lordship, it appeared in the sky. I do not think it poses any immediate threat by itself, but keep thy hand close to Azusa any time it appears in thine eyes. Perhaps the strength of the dragon god will defend thee from corruption."

"Corruption?"

"According to legend, Ratul's moon possesses great telepathic power. It can turn even the most steadfast men from their course, and that is how Ratul recruits his soldiers. Jade was a noble man before the dark light of Ratul's Moon fell upon him and hideously altered his mind. It was around that time that he received _his_ power of transmutation. I do not say that thou wilt be altered in this fashion, but the Dark God evidently sees something or some_one_ other than the lone paladin Kokoro when he gazes at thee. Verily, the dark one doth fear thee."

"Me? Sure, I beat him a few times, but I am certain that was not his full power."

"Nevertheless, he doth fear thee. Although the dark god has never brought his full power to bear upon thee, he doth fear thee, or to be more precise, what thou shalt be. It was no mere coincidence that thou didst acquire the swords of the sun and moon, and using the strength of thy heart, merged them into one, that greatsword which thou dost call Azusa."

"But…even if that was my destiny, I am still a mere mortal; an insect in comparison to the Darkness." I stated in bewilderment.

"There art things more powerful than Gods, my young friend. Two that I can think of offhand; Light and shadow – which could also be considered as good and evil, or even love and hate. Ratul's counterpart referred to thee as the 'hope of light' in Mars Lighthouse, did he not?"

With that, the dragon knight turned and strode ahead. I stared after him, his words beginning to seep into my numb brain.

"Where are we headed now?" I asked the youthful dragon lord politely.

"The arrival of the infection of Ratul's moon changes things, my friend. We make for the town of Myriaholm on the east coast. I will have to practise self-control in that accursed village."

"Why do you call them 'accursed'?" I asked tentatively.

"They serve a corrupt Goddess whom I abhor. Even to mention the name of the goddess of destruction with anything save adamant hatred within earshot of a dragon knight brings a deadly curse upon thy head!" Ryu roared in a terrible voice.

"Why do you hate her so?" I pressed the matter mercilessly.

"Myria-curse her soul-she was wholly responsible for the annihilation and/or corruption of my clan! And now doth she loom large against us; yea as large as Ratul himself. For Ratul is basically a barbarian, incapable of military tactics and instead relies on brute force. Myria on the other hand is cunning. If thy heart be not wholly true to thine quest, or if thou dost have any doubts, thou hast given her an opening into thy soul. Ratul seeks to destroy his enemies by the sword, Myria forces her enemies to destroy themselves. Thus is Myria dangerous. Quite as dangerous as her foul husband, the shadow of despair."

"You don't mean…"

"Even so." I did not even need to complete the sentence. "Myria is the vile bride of our own enemy."With that shocking revelation, Ryu turned and walked on, his face set grimly.

We hadn't gone far, when Ryu stopped dead and cocked his head to one side, listening intently. Then, he drew his sword and swept it above his head in one swift, fluid motion. There was a blinding flash of red light, and when it cleared, Ryu was facing the figure of a woman, hooded and garbed in the black of night. Her eyes shone a cold, cruel green light that penetrated the darkness of her hood. Ryu lowered his sword to his side and started forward, his breath hissing between his teeth. I drew Azusa, but hung back, watching intently.

"Ah, the brave knight comes at last to avenge his fallen clansmen!" the figure of the woman hissed in an oddly serpentine voice.

"Why hast thou chosen to pollute this unhappy world with thy presence again, goddess of destruction?" Ryu asked. Tears were streaming down his face, but his teeth were clenched with hate.

"You seem to misunderstand. You evidently have some impractical picture in your head of me corrupting your clan, but fail to see that I merely sped that process up a little. They were well on the road of submitting to the dark lord anyway."

"Liar! My clan were…they had their faults…but they abhorred the dark and everything it stood for! They would never submit to the master of lies!"

"No? Look inside yourself, fallen knight, and know the truth!"

It was at that moment that I chose to intervene. I walked to Ryu's side, drove Azusa into the ground and crossed my hands on its pommel as I faced Myria defiantly.

"Ah…the nemesis of my lord arrives. Tell me, how did you manage to defeat a god, although temporarily?"

"It is no concern of thine!" Ryu shouted, even as he blurred and changed. Myria smiled a chilling smile and raised her hand. A shadow blacker than night enveloped the goddess and seemed to pull with unimaginable power at the dragon circling overhead. I could only watch in horror as Agni was slowly reeled in like a fish on a hook. The golden dragon raised one claw feebly, then blurred back into the dragon-knight. Ryu sank on one knee, struggling to keep his sword raised.

"I am the one that will ultimately vanquish your foul lord, hellspawn!" I yelled, wrenching Azusa free from the earth and advanced on Myria, swinging the great sword in slow, dangerous arcs. She smiled a chill, thin-lipped smile and threw her hood back. Her long black hair flowing in the wind like a banner, she reached inside her cloak and pulled out a white adamantine sickle. I could only watch dumbly as the sickle moved upward through the air, glinting in the sunlight, then descended sharply. I turned my head slightly as the savage blow fell, unable to raise my sword to defend myself, and saw several drops of bright red blood drip onto the ground. I looked up to see the goddess of destruction, eyes wide as if in sudden shock, wrenching the sickle out of my shoulder. Then, the sickle fell from her trembling hand. Her arms appeared to be attached to her sides. Her legs clamped together and entwined. Her face lengthened, and became reptilian. Her black cloak and hair solidified and enveloped her body in an impenetrable shell. And the great serpent which the goddess of destruction had become reared up onto its tail and hissed, distending its jaws, revealing row upon row of razor sharp teeth with two large fangs at the front. These fangs were terrible to behold; they were of such a dark shade that they appeared to be black holes in the dark emptiness of the monster's maw, and they dripped liquid fire like blood, sizzling onto the wet grass. I raised Azusa ready for action, but found myself pushed aside from behind. Ryu had stumbled to my side, holding his longsword in both hands, struggling with its weight.

"Leave, Kokoro my comrade," he gasped. "This is my fight. Please do not interfere." I stared at him incredulously, then spoke.

"Ryu, you can barely move! This is _not_ your fight! There is no way on this earth you can defeat this demon in your current condition! I understand she destroyed your noble memory of your extinct clan, but where is the purpose in sacrificing your own life? Enough blood has been spilt on her account…save her own. Let _me_ handle this. Her grudge is with me, anyhow. _I_ am the one that threatens the life of the whole Dark Order. _I_ am the one entrusted with the lives of _each and every one_ of those who follow me. Aside from the personal debilitating grief it would cause, this quest fails if any of us die."

"I understand perfectly." Ryu gasped, lowering his sword. "Kill her, Kokoro. For me." With that, the dragon knight turned and strode to a lone rock where he sat, his face in his hands. I turned back to my adversary, readying Azusa for combat. The serpent reared, hissing dreadfully in a voice that stung the very ears like venom. Green fluid dripped from its front fangs, burning sizzling holes in the earth. The goddess of destruction skimmed across the ground towards me with terrifying speed; her mouth opening wide enough to swallow me whole. Just before the deadly maw reached me, I whirled and thrust Azusa into the scaly neck. The sword bounced off, opening an almost invisible red line across the serpent's neck. The snake roared in anger and spun, spitting poison. I leapt aside and the green liquid of the snake set the grass to smoking and sizzling. I barely had time to register this, however, as the snake was on me again. The next minute or so was very confused, I was entangled in the serpent's vile coils and could only remember slashing wildly. After that, the snake seemed to be loosening its grip. I rolled to my feet and immediately saw why. One of my frenzied slashes had caught its neck, almost completely severing its head. A bloodcurdling shriek echoed from the serpent's corpse, and a loathsome smell. I wiped Azusa clean on the ground and turned away in revulsion, sheathing my sword as I did so. I walked a few metres away from the battle site and sat down on the damp ground, my head in my hands. After a few minutes, I looked up and saw the resolute form of Ryu striding towards me.

"Why art thou dejected, friend?" he asked, his face betraying his puzzlement. I merely sighed and looked down, tears standing clear in my eyes. "Thou dost believe thy honour is besmirched," he stated, sitting down beside me. I gave an almost imperceptible nod. "Listen," he said in all seriousness. "Thy honour is _not_ tainted. She was an enemy. Nothing more; nothing less." At these words, I leapt up, grasping Azusa once more.

"What on earth do _you_ know about me and my honour?" I said, my hands shaking with suppressed fury.

"I told thee before, _calm down_." replied the dragon knight, frowning down at me. "Not wanting to slay a woman is elementary in _anyone's_ honour. But, thou didst not slay a woman. Thou didst slay a serpent. The fact that that serpent was once a woman is now irrelevant; thou didst not lay a single blade on her in her human form. Thy honour is intact." I sighed and replaced Azusa on the ground.

"Forgive my rash outburst. And…thank you." I said shakily, silently willing my body to stop shaking. Ryu stared at me for a long moment, and then nodded.

"Kokoro," he said then. "Don't ever let me see thy face like that again. Thou art the hinge on all of this. If thou dost waver, we all die. Thou dost understand this, correct?" I turned and looked back at him.

"My apologies; it won't happen again." I apologised, voice shaking slightly. "I just…" Ryu held up a gauntleted hand.

"I understand completely, friend. Hadst thou not intervened, I'd be dead. Humbly, I thank thee." I stood up and turned to him, giving a slight nod. The dragon knight's face creased then into a smile as we strode back to the rest of the party. The other members of our group chose not to press the matter. That night, uninterrupted by apparitions and/or enemies, we rested. I hadn't realised quite how much stamina I had consumed in the past more-or-less successive battles.

The next day, fully recovered, we set out again. Glancing heavenward, I noticed that the blood-red form of Ratul's moon persisted even in strong daylight. Just then, it seemed as though a cloud passed over the sun – the sky overhead darkened, stretching the shadows on the ground. The eerie light shining from Ratul's Moon intensified, bathing the ground in a sickeningly evil glow. Instinctively, my hand flew to Azusa's hilt when I saw the black-robed figure descend through that light. It turned out to be a woman around Kira's age, her flaming red hair falling loosely over her shoulders. At her waist, she bore a short kodachi. Her eyes were like blue chips of ice as she scrutinised each of us in turn.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, _sister_?" She spat the last word as though it was poison, venom dripping from every syllable. In bewilderment, I looked around, only to see Kira standing rigid, eyes glinting with resolve…and hate.

"Indeed, it has been too long, Karst," she said formally, in a tone with all the warmth of an iceberg, her hand moving almost imperceptibly towards the sacred longsword strapped at her waist. "I've been waiting for this day to come for five long years now…the day I will kill you." Karst smiled coldly.

"Kill me…you say?" She shook her head and drew the kodachi.

"Yes…I will kill you now for what you've done." Kira looked at me, silently pleading me not to interfere. I sighed and closed my eyes in acquiescence. The look of gratitude she gave me then melted my heart and turned my legs to putty.

"You shouldn't use such strong words." Karst was saying, smiling. "It makes you look weak." That proved too much as Kira snapped. Roaring like a maniac, Excalibur leapt into her hand as she almost flew towards her enemy. Next second, two swords flashed blood-red in the moonlight. For a second, the clash could be heard, and then the sound was swallowed as though into a vacuum.

"Why?" Kira shouted, aiming a vicious swipe at her sister's head. "Why did you do that to father and mother?"

"What good would it do me to answer a spoiled brat like you…?" Karst hissed, easily evading the attack. Her arm lashed forward, throwing Kira back a number of feet. She sighed. "Very well, if you want to know so badly, I guess I'll tell you. I killed our parents for the simple reason of seeing how you would react. To see your potential when you were consumed by hate. When you threw away your pathetic ideas of 'mercy' and 'not killing' and finally learned that in this world only the fittest survive. You were always inferior to me in intelligence and Psynergy both…and it looks like that distance hasn't shrunk at all since then." Karst closed her eyes for a second. "From this moment on, you will only be able to run from my attacks." With that, she sent a dazzling white fireball straight at Kira's face. The incendiary messenger of death set the dew-drenched grass to smoking as it flew towards Kira, carrying death and above that, unspeakable agonies.

"You're still as conceited as ever, I see." Kira said, engulfing and extinguishing the fireball with water before continuing her onslaught. Karst smiled again, and caught Excalibur on the pommel of her kodachi, flipping the blade away from herself, sending the holy longsword sinking perhaps 12 inches into the soil. A slight chuckle escaped Karst's lips as she turned the kodachi's blade horizontally and struck. The short blade bit into Kira's shoulder. Blood trickled down her arm in a thin crimson stream. At the sight of that, I let out a roar of rage and probably would have gone berserk had Ryu not tackled me to the ground.

"Listen and remember well," he bade me quietly. "There are two kinds of fights. As long as we place ourselves in battle, we must _always_ know the difference. Fights to defend life…and fights to defend pride. This is a fight for Kira to defend her pride. If thou dost go to her aid now, her life may be saved…but at the same time it will kill her pride for eternity. Besides, she might not need our help." I turned to look back at the fight, climbing shakily to my feet. Karst's face had frozen into an expression rather akin to fear, and the reason became apparent almost immediately.

"I've finally caught you." Kira's voice sounded faintly triumphant as she clutched the kodachi buried in her shoulder in a vice-like grip. "_Anger dulls the blade?_ That was what you told me five years ago on _that_ night, right? You may be right, but didn't I tell you, sister? No matter what happens to me, I've resolved to kill you." Kira released the kodachi and swung her arm round in a wide arc, crashing her fist into Karst's jaw. Kira's sister leapt backwards, wrenching the sword out of Kira's shoulder, spitting blood and teeth. Kira began to run, her eyes burning with a ferocious resolve and a frightening killer intent, so great that pain itself was nullified. She yanked Excalibur out of the soft earth and turned, breathing heavily. Surprisingly, Karst was smiling in a gentler manner than before.

"You've changed, little Kira," she stated simply. "That makes me happy. You really have…become a fine woman. The truth is that I've always felt remorse about that day. True, I did kill our parents, but there has never been a day when I haven't regretted it. When a person dies, they vanish. As does their past, present and future. I guess, I was too naïve. Now I can atone. Now, finally, I can sleep." She held her sword out in front of her, and then doubled up sharply, driving the blade into her own chest. She sighed in contentment, and then turned to me. "Make her happy – don't ever make her cry," she bade me solemnly. "If you do hurt her, I'll hound you from hell. Hail, Kokoro, and farewell." Her last word was little more than a barely audible whisper. Then, Karst laid her head on the grass - as quietly as a child going to sleep - and never moved again. I stood stock still for a few seconds then walked straight over to Kira. She looked up at me, tears flooding silently down her cheeks, her lower lip trembling, and then she flung her arms around my neck, sobbing like a broken-hearted child.

"Didn't you think it was kind of weird that I joined a group of strangers without a second thought back then?" she asked between sobs. "The truth is that I embarked on this journey with my soul consumed by lust for revenge. But then…you…reached into my heart and resurfaced my more human self. And for that alone, if I thanked you until my throat tore itself up, it still wouldn't be enough, my…Kokoro…" She leaned up and kissed me lingeringly. "Promise me that you'll always be with me and never leave me," she continued after she broke the kiss, eyes shining with apprehension. I looked down at her, slightly taken aback. Truth be told, I hadn't expected this.

"Never." I said, gently kissing her forehead. "I'll love you until the deserts flood; until the seas become dry as bone; until the sun turns to ice; until the end of time…forever." I then gently enfolded Kira in my arms, holding her close until the storm of her weeping subsided. Ryu cleared his throat nervously.

"I'll take the others and set up tent now, if 'tis alright with thee," he said, apprehensively clenching and unclenching his fists. I looked up and allowed my eyes to wander from one face to the next. Without exception, they all pointedly had their gazes averted. I looked Ryu full in the face and nodded slightly. As the rest of our group left, I sighed and closed my eyes. I had never before felt as content as I did then. When I reopened my eyes, I could not discern if or not I had fallen asleep – for though it was daylight last time I looked, now the sky was studded with stars, watering the earth with their tears. I gazed heavenward at the stars for a little while, thinking. Thinking about this so-called quest of 'world regeneration' we were on. Thinking about the consequences of both our failure and success on each of us. I sighed. _Thinking too long is dangerous_, I told myself exasperatedly_. Dwelling on possibilities…and the past...is futile. Concern yourself only with the present_! Without warning, I was jerked out of my brooding reverie by a warm hand gently caressing the side of my face. Startled, I looked down in surprise to find Kira's luminous eyes burning into mine. The starlight reflected in them made her eyes look like glittering emeralds…except they were more beautiful than any jewels I had ever seen. I tried to look away, but unsurprisingly I found that that was impossible. Her eyes held mine in stasis; almost like a mild form of hypnosis. It was at that point that I realised that I didn't _want_ to look away – that was why it was impossible. Kira's left hand continued to gently stroke my cheek for a few moments, then moved behind to cup the back of my neck and pull me closer. As though in the grip of a dream, I saw her eyes close and her face move towards mine. Her other hand slid round to settle in the small of my back. I leaned forward in turn and our lips met. Her hand pressed into the small of my back as her mouth opened. I felt her tongue flicker...and my whole world exploded. Although my eyes were closed, I could see fireworks and blinding flashes of light. I was hearing complete silence and explosions at the same time. Then, all too soon, it was over. I was never certain just how long the kiss lasted, but looking back it probably lasted longer than five minutes. When it ended, surprisingly I felt my eyes stinging with hot tears. The sensations were overpowering. As I lifted my left hand to dash the tears from my face, I found Kira's small hands unbuttoning the front of my tunic. Despite having my mind thrown into a hazy turmoil by that last kiss, my heart began to pound again. Absently, I reached down and gently ran my fingers through her hair as my blood rushed through my ears, completely shutting out sound. I looked down and found Kira's eyes gazing into mine, shining, dancing. I let out a deep exhalation, turning my gaze heavenward to the star-studded sky as her fingers traced cold fire across my bare chest. As I continued to gaze heavenward, the tears began to flow again.

"I apologise for the interruption," came a voice from behind me. In frustration and annoyance, I spun to find Gerald standing uncomfortably, eyes averted.

"What do you want?" I asked him curtly.

"Get dressed," he bade me. "We've got company." I rolled and jumped to my feet in one motion and, grumbling slightly, pulled back on my tunic. I reached down and gently lifted Kira to her feet, kissing her forehead as I did so before following Gerald. The reason for his interruption became apparent almost at once. A couple of feet away stood a tall man. His hair was blue and reached to his shoulders and he bore a long sword belted at his waist. His black cloak failed to conceal the powerful body of a skilled warrior, and his eyes burned.

"Who are you?" I asked, stopping a small distance away from the newcomer. He snorted derisively.

"People need not lower themselves to introduce themselves to a dog," he replied, the contemptuous scorn palpable in his voice. It was at that moment that Ryu and Ivan burst in on the scene.

"Just _what_ did you call us?" Ryu roared as soon as he drew near.

"_Now_ who's the hot-headed one?" I whispered with a smile.

"Very well," the stranger continued. "I will lower myself this once. I am Saturos, one of the most prominent members of the Dark Order. I warn you though. Although you may have defeated my God several times, that power is nothing to his true power. Moreover, you did not come away unscathed, did you? The way you are now, you wouldn't last two minutes against my God's _true_ power." He smiled a chill, thin-lipped smile and drew his sword with a steely rasp. "_My_ power is even greater than these incarnations you defeated," continued Saturos with a smile. "If you think you can defeat me, then go ahead and try."

I sighed. _Force is such a temporary way to solve disputes._ I thought even as I sheathed my sword. I turned my hips slightly, putting my right leg back; left leg forward as I angled the sword at my waist. Saturos smiled again.

"_Iaijutsu_, huh?" he asked. At my companions' questioning looks, he elaborated. "Also known as _Battoujutsu _or _nuki. _Attacks that accelerate the blade speed by pulling it out from the sheath and killing the opponent in an instant. A very wise decision. When faced with an enemy you cannot beat by straight means, the only remaining option is to gain an advantage by using your fastest attack. But, sorry, even _with_ that, you don't stand one chance in a million of beating me. Ordinarily, I would use the same attack to match your speed, but this time I will not. I will give you a handicap." He sheathed his sword and stood facing me. "Come."

"Quit mocking me!" I yelled agitatedly. "Do you think I could cut someone who hasn't even drawn?"

"I'm not 'mocking' anyone," Saturos replied coolly. "What are you getting so worked up about? It is just a handicap. Not wanting to cut someone who hasn't drawn is admirable. But this is a battle. Save that 'neat and tidy' crap for another day. Whether you kill or be killed, it's just a way to kill time." He looked at my form, now trembling with pent-up tension. "I told you," he continued. "Quit shaking! Cast off your fear and _come_!"

I didn't need telling a third time. I had already started the slash before I reached him. With terrifying speed, I swung the large sword at my opponent's undefended body. The blade bit through the air as it went...then stopped with a jerk. In surprise, I looked up. The blade had stopped just as it touched Saturos. I raised Azusa and swung again, but it had no more effect than the first attack. Saturos sighed, an expression of exaggerated boredom on his countenance. "Is that it?" he asked me, the disappointment evident in his voice. My eyes widened in shock...as well as considerable fear before I leapt back. Saturos closed his eyes before drawing his own sword. "Well, now it's my turn." He sighed. "At least let me get the rust off of this thing." With that, he raised his sword above his head and closed his eyes. It was at that moment that I looked down. What I saw nearly made my heart stop. There, plainly visible on my arm, were two deep seeping sword gashes. Saturos smiled a little at my shock.

"Yes," he said in response to my unspoken question. "Your attack did not affect _me_, but _you_ are quite another matter. Do you want me to tell you why your sword can't cut me? It's simple, really. When two vast power sources butt heads, the one that pushes least gets hurt. In other words, the exorbitant power that I leak _unconsciously_ is greater than that _sword_ you created by honing your killer instinct to its peak in order to finish your enemy." With that, he opened his eyes again and charged. I easily slid aside my enemy's first frenzied attack and struck at his stomach. My attack glanced off with as little effect as the previous ones, as a searing pain erupted in my left arm. Just then, I heard a familiar shattering roar from behind me as Agni swooped over my shoulder into Saturos's face. Almost in slow motion, I saw Saturos calmly step aside before bringing his hand down sharply on the dragon's neck. Agni pirouetted in the air before hitting the ground with a crash and blurring back into his human form.

"Now he knows his irrelevance," Saturos stated coolly. "There is only one person here I am interested in, and he is standing before me bleeding at this very moment. The rest of you...are nothing more than dust in the wind. You are mere insects before an inexorable power beyond your wildest nightmares." He raised his sword once more. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you are frozen in fear just from _that_, Kokoro?" He sighed. "Very well, I shall kill you before you can suffer any more. Rest assured, I'll make it quick." With that, he charged again. Again, I slid aside his attack, but this time I didn't counter. Saturos jumped back, his eyes blazing with cold fury. "You understand, don't you? If you lose here, it means the certain death of those you care about – those you profess to love." With the last word, his gaze settled momentarily on Kira. I followed his gaze, and instantly caught on to his meaning. At that moment, an icy calm came over me as I sheathed Azusa and again shifted into stance.

"Kokoro..." Kira said hesitantly, almost in a whisper. I slowly turned and looked her full in the face and saw there worry and uncertainty.

"Don't worry," I bade her quietly, smiling gently. "Saturos is after just one thing, and that is my life. But, even if I have to die, I will _not_ let him pass here. If it looks bad, run. Save yourself. I believe I told you once before, that to me your life is infinitely more important than my own." I turned then; for fear that seeing her reaction would cause my heart to falter. I fixed Saturos with a murderous glare, and moved into position.

"Scary eyes." Saturos commented. "So _that_ is what happens to a man when he is fighting for someone or something he loves more than life itself. Interesting."

"_Interesting?_" I repeated with a hint of incredulity. "You call facing your own death _interesting?_" I shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Here goes." With these words, I attacked again. However, this time, the sacred blade did not glance off. It bit into Saturos's hip, sending a thin stream of blood upwards from the cut. With a spin, I pulled the sword out and stood watching, breathing heavily. A thin wisp of steam began to hiss slowly up from the cut. With horror, I saw his wound was _healing_! Healing at an incredible rate. Saturos smiled genuinely at that point.

"See? You _can_ do it when you try," He grinned as he slowly began to advance. "Don't soften. Keep it sharp...just like that. It looks like I may finally be able to enjoy this fight. Right, _Kokoro_?" He charged, slashing the empty unoffending air as he came. Instinctively, I raised Azusa above my head and stepped back slightly to cushion the inevitable blow. Sword met sword, and a glittering cascade of sparks showered down onto the dry earth. I spun, sending his blade downward, as I struck at Saturos's liver. The soldier of darkness turned and grabbed my blade with his other hand, pulling it with terrifying force. Unable to stop myself – along with Azusa – I went flying towards my enemy even as he lifted his sword to strike. Next second, I felt a searing pain across my back, followed by the warm sensation of seeping blood. Saturos lifted the arm that was holding me, and threw me with considerable power so that I landed beside Kira. I climbed shakily to my feet and watched as my enemy lifted Azusa effortlessly a few times as though checking its weight, before contemptuously chucking it back to me.

"I _told_ you not to soften up," Saturos berated me in a tone of deep disappointment. "Softening up just because your sword can cut me. Softening up just because you managed to pluck one or two slight chances of victory out of the air. Anyone who softens up just because of these circumstances can only be called a greenhorn fool!"

"You planned this all along!" Kira's voice erupted from beside me. Surprised, I turned to see her clutching Excalibur, her knuckles turning white. "Bringing me into the equation was only to make Kokoro vulnerable! Don't think you can talk like you're so much better than him after you weakened him by referring to me!"

Saturos sighed.

"You just don't understand at all, do you? Yes, you were the bait. But, with your life at stake, Kokoro will be angry. That rage will sharpen his sword and increase his killer instinct exponentially. But, don't take my word for it! Look at this fight: before you entered the scene, Kokoro couldn't even lay a finger on me; after I threatened you, he managed to cut me. Simply stated, I was _tired_ of holding back. But, even _with_ you at stake, Kokoro's life is worth nothing more than a stain on my sword..."

Weakly, I climbed to my feet and retrieved Azusa.

"Don't worry," I bade Kira quietly. "Rage will create unnecessary tension, and cut your true strength in half." I turned back to Saturos. "Why didn't you kill me?" I asked, breathing heavily.

Saturos smiled.

"There's no fun in killing an opponent for sport alone. You have to fight for your life against that opponent, with a considerable possibility of your loss before a battle becomes fun. As you are now, you aren't even worthy of being classified as morning exercise." With those last words, a frown creased his face. "Shall we continue?" he asked then in a tone of weariness.

"As you wish," I replied, flicking the dew and blood from Azusa's blade to the left and right as I advanced. Saturos smiled again as he moved into position. Again, sword met sword, scraping up and down the blades, showering sparks everywhere. With a sharp wrench, I deflected Saturos's sword from mine, breaking the deadlock, and lunged. Without warning, Saturos's right foot came flying at me, crunching into the side of my jaw. I fell back, spitting blood and teeth, but was somehow able to avoid the follow-up strike. I leapt back to my feet, and sheathed Azusa, moving into stance for a third time. Saturos closed his eyes and sighed with an air of exaggerated boredom.

"Iaijutsu _again_?" he asked, the disappointment evident in every syllable. "Is that the only trick you know? This is pathetic."

I shrugged almost imperceptibly, and readied myself to attack. However, that blow never fell. The leaves were falling from the trees overhead, landing about 3 feet in front of me, swirling as though caught in a mini cyclone, accelerating, faster and faster. Finally, when they had reached a speed that was difficult for the human eye to catch, it was over. The leaves scattered from their centre, or the 'eye' of the cyclone, flying outward at blinding speed. Shielding my eyes against the flurry, I saw that in the precise center of where that cyclone swirled, a young woman stood, facing Saturos. She wore all black, yet she did not radiate the same aura of pervasive evil suggested by her clothing. I relaxed slightly, deciding instead to observe the inevitable exchange.

"What are you doing here?" Saturos was saying, a barely-discernible level of pain in his voice.

"I could ask you exactly the same, brother," the woman replied in a cool tone. "By the look of things, you're still doing those stupid things for that demon who calls himself a god, aren't you?"

"You're referring to Lord Ratul, I take it." Saturos sighed then. "Yes, I'm still working under him. Well," he adapted, "'working under him' isn't exactly true. Say rather that we are presently allied. Our agreement is mutually beneficial to both sides."

"Agreement?" the woman repeated incredulously. "What possible benefits could be worth forsaking your humanity and selling your soul to a demon like that?"

Saturos sighed, his face wracked with pain.

"Please don't make me repeat the same thing over and over, Tiki," he said quietly. "There has never been a day that I haven't regretted – doubted if or not I made the right choice; wondered if or not redemption for my choice was possible. But, my choice is made. I apologise, but it _cannot_ be unmade." With those words, he sheathed his sword and turned to me. "Kokoro," he said then. "I must also apologise to you. Our duel has been interrupted for now. Hopefully, we'll meet again, however, and in _that_ meeting will our fight be decided." With that, he turned with a flourish, and with a few quick strides, he was gone. The woman – presumably named Tiki – was standing perfectly still, gazing in the direction Saturos had taken. It was at that moment, that a pained groan cut the silence of the aftermath. I looked around to see Ryu staggering weakly to his feet, a vivid bruise clearly visible on the back of his neck.

"Are you alright?" Gerald asked him gruffly, pulling the injured dragon-knight to his feet.

"Barely," Ryu replied hoarsely, wincing. "Who _was _that?" he asked then. "I couldn't even get close..." He tailed off then, shaken.

"His name is Saturos." Tiki replied, walking over to Ryu. "He...is my brother. Even though he did forsake us to join forces with Ratul, he has never been an _evil_ individual. Even now, he isn't."

"Excuse me," Gerald interrupted with aplomb. "He attacked Ryu. He nearly killed Kokoro. He threatened Kira. What part of that is not evil, exactly?"

"You're alive, aren't you?" Tiki replied coolly. "Had Saturos been completely evil; completely without remorse; completely beyond redemption – the lot of you – and probably me as well – would be halfway down the river Styx by now. However, the fact remains you are all still living. This shows that Saturos scaled down his attacks by a considerable extent. His full power I have seen only once, and it is terrifying to behold."

"If you say so," Gerald replied, evidently unconvinced. He shrugged then. "Who are you, anyway?" he asked. "How do we know you're not in league with Ratul? And speak the truth."

"You can't know," Tiki replied quietly. "You can only believe...or not, but that is up to you. I can tell you that I'm _not_ in league with that demon, but it is your choice whether or not to believe me."

"I see no reason not to believe thee," Ryu gasped, pressing a hand to his side. "If thou wert truly an enemy, thou wouldst attempt to influence our thoughts, but thou dost not. Instead, thou choosest to leave the decision in our hands." With considerable effort, he straightened up. "Why dost thou not join us?" he asked then. Gerald leapt to his feet in consternation at this proposal, but Tiki smiled genuinely, the expression lighting her face like the new sun lights a summer's day.

"If you think I won't be in the way…" she replied, giggling almost girlishly at Ryu's suggestion. In spite of himself, at this display of girlishness, the stern dragon-knight blushed in confusion to the roots of his light hair. He shook this off quickly, however, hitching his stern frown back into place. He looked at Gerald, a barely discernible challenge glittering in his blue eyes.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, smiling again at his companion's look of defeated consternation.

"No," came the reply after a moment. Ryu's smile widened.

"Good," He turned to me then, his eyes narrowed quizzically. "Thou didst sense it, didst thou not?"

"Sense what?" I replied wearily, my arm around Kira's shoulders. Ryu sighed.

"Is thy brain empty?" he asked in exasperation. "I'm referring to the strange energy Saturos possessed. It was neither demonic, nor was it human. It was greater than either of these two subsets." I smiled at that.

"Who knows?" I shrugged. "However, one thing I do know – our paths will cross again. For now, all we can do, is forget about Saturos and focus instead on lighting the elemental beacons, yes?" Ryu's eyes widened.

"Of course," he replied sheepishly. "My apologies, I had quite forgotten our true objective."

I sighed.

_Even the dragon knights are imperfect_ I thought with a faint smile. I turned to Tiki, extending a hand.

"Welcome," I said simply.

"Thanks," she replied, the smile lighting up her entire countenance as she shook my hand. Her hand was warm, despite her obvious heritage as a wind-elementalist.

Most of the wounds I had received from my duel with Saturos turned out to be minimal, so I was completely healed in a matter of days, aside from an ugly purpling knotted scar stretching diagonally down my back from right shoulder to left hip. Despite the throbbing pain, I refused to let any of it show on my face, remembering Ryu's sober admonition earlier.

It was dusk five days later when Mercury Lighthouse finally came into view on the eastern horizon. In contrast to the last two, which had been in dense woodland, this one stood brazenly in the open. I stood stock still for a few seconds, simply gazing at it, before taking shaky steps towards its tall cavernous entrance. The huge stone door grated horribly as it swung inwards. I drew Azusa and leapt up the spiral staircase four at a time. When I reached the top, I looked around wildly, expecting an ambush.

"Where are we?" came Ivan's startled voice behind us. There was no well, nor throne, nothing – completely different from the previous two lighthouses.

"Mercury Lighthouse, apparently," Ryu replied, his face betraying his puzzlement as his wary eyes roved the room.

"Who's got the Star?" I asked, walking back to rejoin my companions. Ryu handed it over, baffled.

As though seized by a sudden impulse, I switched the Mercury Star to my right hand and drew Azusa with my left. As I neared the center of the floor, the star's glow intensified, until the light became almost palpable. Soon, the luminescence reached blinding level that engulfed the entire room with an omnipresence that somehow banished all shadows. With a rumbling that shook the entire tower to its foundations, the floor began to rotate, sliding outwards in unbroken spiral, opening a chasm in its center. With a flip, I hurled the Mercury Star to the depths. The light dimmed for a moment, and then flared back, brighter than before, as the now familiar earthquake shuddered our surroundings. When it subsided, I looked at my companions' faces more closely. On closer examination, they looked wearied and just as confused as I was.

"Why was it so easy?" Ivan finally asked the question that was on all of our minds. I shrugged.

"Who knows?"

"Ratul told you he'd meet you here," Kira chipped in. I nodded, frowning.

"We can't drop our guards." Ryu stated simply. "We wilt have to assume that the villain is watching us – waiting for a weakness."

Tiki shook her head.

"No." She contradicted flatly. "He isn't here, believe me. If he were, the air would be thick with malice. No, he's not here."

Gerald looked at her suspiciously, and then grudgingly let it lie.

"There's no sense hanging around here, is there?" I asked impatiently. "The sooner we go to Jupiter Lighthouse the better."

Ryu nodded, before slowly leading the way downstairs. At the lighthouse's foot, he pulled out a yellowed map.

"We head south," he stated simply. "As Jupiter is the tallest of the four lighthouses – and also the most turbulent – it will be plainly visible even from a distance. If we keep moving, we will reach it in two days. It's close,"

I slowly turned my eyes in the direction Ryu had indicated. Illuminated by the light blazing forth from the Mercury Lighthouse, a green structure was visible, slicing its way up into the heavens. Above it, the clouds swirled with the speed of a typhoon as lightning seethed.

"Excuse me," Gerald interjected at that point. "That's all fine and all, but what happens after? I mean, after that lighthouse is fired?" My mouth fell open.

"I hadn't thought of that," I admitted, bracing myself for the inevitable cutting remark from Ryu. Surprisingly enough, none came. He was standing stock still, looking just as taken aback as I was. "There's no point in worrying – it just has to be done, right?"

Gerald nodded, a faint smile crossing his lips.

We slept fitfully that night, unable to think of anything besides the end of our quest the next day, and the inevitable showdown that awaited us there.

"Kokoro..." I looked down to see Kira's eyes gazing into mine, trembling slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked her softly, gently placing my arm about her shoulders.

"I'm frightened," she admitted, a solitary tear searing its way down her left cheek. "Saturos said we hadn't experienced Ratul's full strength. Saturos was difficult – if Ratul's much stronger than that – we don't stand a chance..." she trailed off then, her eyes shining with tears both shed and unshed.

I turned to look at her, my expression grave.

"Kira," I said then. "I'm not going to give you false hope, because hope shattered hurts more than never having hope at all. However, I do not believe this cause is meaningless. I may only be a desperate insect to Ratul, but I'll show everyone how powerful we can be." She lowered her eyes from mine momentarily, lip trembling, then – all dignity forgotten – flung her arms about my neck, sobbing brokenheartedly into my shoulder. I held her close for a while until the storm of her weeping passed, then gently released her.

"I'd die if I lost you now," she said, unconsciously reiterating what she had said just before the duel with Saturos. I smiled, gently running my hand through the silken softness of her hair.

"Marry me." She jerked her head up, eyes wide.

"What?"

"You heard me," I replied, looking at the ground. "For insurance, if nothing else, I want you to marry me, Kira." Her eyes widened even more as the true meaning of what I was saying sank in. Tears flew from her eyes as she wordlessly began to stroke my cheek. Smiling gently, I reached up to interlock her fingers with mine. Blinking, she smiled – a genuine, loving smile that made my heart stop – as she said the single word – "Yes."

I exhaled slowly, my entire consciousness relaxing into that moment. For some reason, it felt as though a massive weight had been lifted from my heart, finally enabling it to fly.

"I'm sorry I have no ring," I apologised, lifting my gaze to her eyes. Her smile widened as she gently waved one hand as though in dismissal.

"I love you, my Kokoro," she said softly, her eyes shining.

"I love you too, my dearest Kira." I replied. Then I gently kissed her. One kiss became several, and the rest of the night passed without any further weeping.

The next morning dawned bright and clear, and despite the apprehension of the previous night, we all felt resolved to our fate.

"The interior of this one's confusing," Ryu stated. "We must take precaution not to lose our way." I nodded, belting on Azusa and setting off.

It took us perhaps four hours to reach the foot of Jupiter Lighthouse and enter the foreboding tower. The interior was surprisingly well furnished – it had a green carpet at least, and at least thirty doors set at regular intervals along the corridor, and no obvious stairwell. I sighed. _This could get annoying_, I thought, as I began to try doors. The first twenty I tried were without exception dead ends. Getting frustrated, I went to hurl open a tall cavernous door a couple of feet to my left, then stopped, sweat standing clear on my forehead.

"What's amiss?" Ryu asked sharply. I shook my head, my eyes narrowing.

"It's alright – I don't sense any demon energy behind that door," Ivan said in puzzlement.

"Then not a demon..." I finally spoke, "...though still a Ratul ally." I could feel the sudden cloud of realisation pierce everybody's consciousness at once. "Yes," I answered the unspoken question. "There's only one it _can_ be."

Without any further talking, I flung the door open with an almighty bang. There, sitting in the shadows, his hooded cloak covering his head from view, his sword lying sheathed across his lap, was he who had come up in many thoughts and conversations since before the last lighthouse – Saturos.

"So you've finally come," he said in a tone of feigned friendliness, climbing slowly to his feet, the sword glittering in the faint light as it was drawn.

"Yes." I replied coldly, shifting into position. Saturos smiled.

"_Iaijutsu_? Very well. However, there are turbulent forces you cannot begin to comprehend at work here. The age-old bombast that both Light and Dark are stronger than gods does in fact have a deeper meaning. The true meaning refers to the spirits of Light and Dark, which are eternally clashing and recovering."

"What did you say?"

"Strange. It isn't possible that you didn't hear me. The spirit of Light resides in your soul, while the spirit of Dark resides in Ratul's. Neither vessel will lose to anyone save the other."

"If that's true, your defeat is inevitable."

"But, there may yet be a way to break that cycle."

"Possibly. Shall we begin, then?"

"As you wish." With that, Saturos charged, meandering slightly from left to right. Next second, his sword was descending upon my unprotected head. The _Iaijutsu_ whistled as it was unleashed, and caught the blade mid-swing. Saturos staggered back, his grin widening as he slashed again, his blade opening a thin line on the side of my neck. I lifted one finger to the cut, dabbing away the slight amount of blood there. "You're lucky," Saturos observed. "Had that slash cut 1.732 millimetres further down, I would have slit your carotid artery. Then the tables would have been righted."

"Maybe so." I admitted. "But, the width of that miss is the width of the unbridgeable gap between you and me now."

Saturos's lip curled.

"Tiki," he said then, looking past me, lowering his sword. "I'm sorry."

"I know," she answered coolly. "But you have chosen your path – there is no way back."

"You could be right," Saturos sighed. "But you could be wrong too..." He turned back to me. I dimly noticed that his eyes seemed to have changed, become more...manly, somehow.

"Shall we finish?" I asked. The smile returned to my adversary's lips.

"Yes. We are roughly equal. In other words, let's decide this with a single attack. I don't want to get in your way while you're fighting Ratul, after all." I smiled in return.

"As you wish."

"If you hold back..." Saturos started, flexing his arms slightly.

"...I'll kill you." I finished, grinning.

"Yes," Saturos acknowledged, his smile fading into his battle-smirk.

In unison, we sheathed our swords and moved into position, both stances identical.

As the air sizzled with tension, the effect was somehow anticlimactic as the two _Iaijutsu_ attacks were released simultaneously. There was a loud clang as the two blade edges met, followed by a horrendous scraping. The struggle lasted perhaps five minutes, then slowly but surely, Azusa began to emerge on top, slicing through the tempered steel of Saturos's sword. I withdrew as soon as his sword was useless for reasons I knew not at the time.

"Why?" he asked, mortified. "Why did you not kill me?!"

"I saw no reason to." I replied. "You're enough of a man to know who the victor is without having a death to prove it. Besides, it wasn't a thrashing; it was a paper-thin margin once again."

"Well, if you ask me..." Saturos said with a smile. "...that paper was pretty thick. Go ahead without me. I need time to think."

"Of course," I replied, sheathing Azusa and swiftly leaving the room, leaving the door ajar. My companions had already tried the other doors. The correct one stood wide open, with Ryu standing in front of it.

"Thou didst prevail?" he asked with a faint smile. I nodded, a faint expression of regret on my face, which I quickly shrugged off. "Let's go then." he said, leading the way upstairs. The remainder of our little party was scattered on the stairs, none of them venturing through the door at the top.

"He's here." Gerald stated simply.

"I know." I replied, kicking the door into pieces.

"You really are a very rude nemesis." came the cold voice of Ratul once the door fell apart.

"I could say the same to you," I replied coolly. "What happened to the 'thee's and 'thou's and 'foreasmuch'es?"

Ratul smiled, his black armour shining almost as coldly as his eyes, burning green in the hideous pallor of his face.

"They grew tiresome." he replied, almost conversationally, pulling the sword free from its confinement behind his throne.

"_Wait_!" a voice resounded inside my head. "_Not yet_." Ratul vanished, appearing behind Tiki, the sword descending on her unprotected back.

"_Hold_." the voice insisted.

"Kokoro.." Gerald interjected, a hint of desperation in his voice, but my muscles seemed to be locked in a kind of paralysing stasis.

Ryu leapt into action at that point, his gauntleted hand clutching the dark sword Ratul wielded. Ratul stepped back, an expression of astonishment on every line of his face.

"Kokoro!" Gerald actually shouted this time, as Ratul pulled the sword free from Ryu's fist.

"So be it then!" Ratul roared, raising the sword, shadows flickering around the blade like flame. "Die with the girl your heart professes to love!"

"_Now, Kokoro_!" I didn't need telling twice. Azusa leapt into blue flame as I lunged to catch the blade now beginning its deadly descent towards Ryu's unflinching face. Sword met sword, sending a shower of black sparks cascading over the stone floor. With catlike agility, Ratul leapt back, his black blade weaving dangerously.

"Wait." came a familiar voice from the doorway. "Is there no other way, Lord Ratul?"

Ratul smirked.

"You have no right to be here, Saturos." he said coldly. "You lost your battle with Kokoro in the room I had prepared for that purpose. You have no right to participate in this contest of strength between warriors anymore!"

"I'm not here to deny that I lost that battle," Saturos replied coolly. "However, the fact remains I am still alive to pursue my own path." With that, he drew his sword and struck at the body of his former ally. Ratul shrugged, flicked Saturos's sword slightly to the side, and then, with a lunge, drove his own blade completely through Saturos's body. The man fell to earth with a dull-sounding thump, accompanied by Tiki's scream. I turned to face Ratul – a terrible anger rising in my stomach, only to be replaced with an icy calmness.

"_Yet again_," the voice said through my lips, dry and emotionless.

"_Indeed_." Another identically emotionless voice spoke from Ratul's.

"_Do you want to continue playing_?"

"_I see no reason to. These two have sufficient strength for the destiny brought to bear upon them both_."

"_Then let it be decided here_."

"_Agreed_."

Ratul raised his sword, the black flames enveloping his body, his expression twisted in an expression of hate. I levelled Azusa at his chest in acceptance, then stepped back. We banged on each other for a few minutes, sending charred lumps of steel and armour to the left and right as we fought. Suddenly, everything became clear, and I saw at last, how I could ultimately win. I dove under Ratul's next vicious swipe, rolled, and sprang to my feet.

"Hear me, maimed and despised God." I hissed from between clenched teeth. "You are nothing. Your subordinates fear you, but they do not love you. In this world; in this universe, there is not one person, not one thing that loves you. You tried to trick me into joining you – you temporarily managed to recruit Saturos – but in the end, I reject you even as he did."

Ratul roared as my words cut into his soul, a sound filled with such gut-wrenching self-sympathy and sorrow that it set everyone in the chamber to trembling. Then, seeming to abandon all sanity, he raised his sword above his head in both hands, running at me with the intent to smash his enemy forever. I made no attempt to ward off that attack, but instead grasped Azusa with both hands, and thrust. The sword sank into Ratul's chest, melting the armour as it went. The black sword fell from his suddenly limp hands, and he hit the ground as his knees gave way. I sighed, pulling the sword out of my foe's body, and swept it up in a salute.

"I'm sorry." I apologised, tears standing visible in my eyes.

"Regrets, Kokoro?" came Ivan's voice from beside me, a friendly hand on my shoulder. I sighed again, turning to look at him.

"No. Not really, at least. I suppose...it had to be done, right?" Ivan nodded.

"Yes."

"It's just – the way I took everything away from him before I killed him – I'm not proud of that."

"As you said, it had to be done. There was no other way for you to beat him."

"I just wish I could have left him something, that's all." Almost absently, I relieved Ryu of the Jupiter Star, and dropped it down the well. After the familiar earthquake, I sighed.

"Where do we go now?" I asked.

"Kalay." Ivan replied. "Besides, your journey is not yet over, is it?" I chuckled slightly, catching on to his meaning.

"No." I replied, as a bloodcurdling scream filled the chamber, fading fast.

"The Dark." Ryu said by way of explanation. "When Ratul died, its vessel was lost. However, it bent the rules – it'll find another one, as the Light may also do."

"This fight's over though?"

"Yes."

A week after we arrived in Kalay, everything was organised. I was slightly taken aback to find how easily priests were available in that city. And so, one week after arrival, I was standing nervously, wearing an uncomfortably tight suit and bowtie. I hated that bowtie. It just seemed to be...overly presumptuous...for some reason. After what seemed like an eternity, I was finally summoned into the main hall of the castle church. I seemed to be moving through a dream as I was escorted up the aisle to my radiant bride.

"_Congratulations, Kokoro_." the voice that had been active during my duel with Ratul said quietly.

"I know this part is boring," the priest was whispering apologetically to me. "You don't particularly have to listen, but do try not to yawn in my face."

"Of course," I whispered with a nervous smile.

That promise was surprisingly hard to uphold as the priest's voice settled into an insufferable monotone. He started by taking us through the true meaning of marriage for both the bride and groom, then went on to inform us that it was perfectly acceptable now for us to follow our natural instincts – in fact, not only acceptable, but encouraged. Then came the vows, which took a surprisingly short time, then I was finally granted permission to kiss the bride.

I turned to Kira, gently lifted her veil, and tenderly touched my lips to hers. The congregation erupted in applause. The trouble with kissing in public is that one is never sure how long to keep it up. If it is too short, people may suspect a lack of regard; whereas if it is too long, they may begin to snicker. After the kiss sealed the ceremony, it was time for the part I dreaded most – the dance. I had never had a single dancing lesson in my life, yet surprisingly I didn't do too badly (apparently, at least).

Of course, my friends had plenty of advice, but it was Ryu who gave the best advice, his arm around Tiki's shoulders.

"Thou wilt fight, of course." he said. "But never go to sleep angry. That was always my mistake."

I inclined my head in thanks, then turned back to Kira as the music was beginning to go into an obvious decrescendo. With surprising tenderness, she led me by the hand through a door at the back.

Ivan looked at Azusa standing against the wall.

"Thank you, my old friend." he bade the weapon. The blade glowed in acknowledgement, then began to pinken.

"What is it?" Ivan asked puzzlement. The pink glow deepened, until it became apparent that the sword was actually blushing.

Ivan cast a twinkling eye in the direction of the closed door of the guest bedchambers.

"Oh...I see." he said, before erupting into genuine laughter.


End file.
